Chimie de deux âmes
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Santana was shot down by Brittany when she confessed her undying love. Brittany got Quinn in the 'divorce'. Leaving Santana alone, with a handful of friend who still care. That is until the new girl comes to town and turns everything upside down. Rachel shows up on the scene with one mission to have a normal senior year away from her dads, and capturing the heart of that one girl
1. Chapter 1

**8/23/12 ~ CH 1**

**a/n: **Ok so I have been channeling some Santana. I never thought of San and Rachel together…ok well not too much. But while writing my Faberry (HB)story there was so much Chemistry that I wasn't able to stop thinking about it ALMOST enough that I was convinced it would end up being a Prezberry… So because of that I wanted to write this. It will not be a main focus story until I have the other stories under control. I want to warn you of that. I will update but not nearly as much as the other 3 stories that I have going.

Thanks for reading

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

6 Months to graduation

Santana Lopez walked down the hall disjointed, her hair pulled back the cheerio ponytail. Even the clearing of the crowd around her, as she walked past in her Cheerios uniform didn't have an affect on her. She knew that people where looking at her. Talking about her behind her back. Everyone knew that Brittany had shot her down, they knew that it was the end of her reign. They moved now because , they were still afraid of her, loose cannon and all.

"Lopez!" Santana smiled a little as her best friend headed her way.

"Karofsky, whatcha need?" She leaned into his when he wrapped an arm around her. He was still in the closet, but it was hard on him, and Santana wasn't one to judge people….well not too much anymore.

"Nothing. Just saw you figured we could walk to class together." he smiled down at her, knowing that she was in a funk had been for months.

"Sounds good to me." they walked to class in silence Dave giving her a squeeze before they headed in opposite directions. "See you later Karofsky."

"Lunch. It's a date." he smirked over his shoulder and was gone.

Santana watched him leave and then sighing headed into the class room. The first thing she noticed was that there was a group of people including Brittany and Quinn cluttered around her desk. Which was funny because Britt got Quinn in the divorce so neither one of them were talking to her. Britt didn't even take Calculus. She made her way to her desk pushing someone when they didn't move fast enough. "Back off and go learn something!" she shouted at the crowd. The crowd quickly parted revealing the culprit.

"Shiny new toy." the petite brunette said pointing to herself. " You must be Santana. Hello I'm Rachel." the girls voice was smooth like gray silk, she had the darkest brown eyes that twinkled when she talked. Her lips were soft and perfect for kissing.

"Hello, yes I am Santana." she sat down. "Are you a transfer?" she asked placing her book on the desk taking a moment to secretly check her desk partner out. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight dark black/grey distressed jeans. A fitted white-t "I heart Nerds" Her brown hair was pulled up in what Santana like to call the messy bun, and this was all paired with a tall pair of chucks.

"Yes I transferred in, staying with relatives." Rachel smirked, Santana watched as she gave her the same once over but there was nothing secret in the way that Rachel's eye rolled over her body. "I like what I see, have to see if you live up to what I have been told." Rachel stated and then all but ignored her for the rest of the class.

"Rae-Rae lets go." Noah Puckerman called from the hallway, looking and frowning not liking his new friend being in the same classroom with 2/3rds of the Unholy Trinity. She shot him a dirty look, which he put his hands up in surrender and walked in to get her books and shit hoping that would placate her. "I was just kidding, wanted to help you to your next class."

"I bet." Rachel narrowed her eyes at him while she smirked at his antsy movements shifting from foot to foot. She turned her attention back to Santana. "Until next time Princesa."

Puck watched Santana Lopez blush ….Santana Lopez is capable of blushing? Hell just froze over somewhere he was sure of it. He looked over at the petite brunette in bewilderment. "Nowhereman lets go. Stop drooling and lead the way."

"I told you I don't like you calling me that." he pouted, but took her messenger bag when she handed it to him.

"That is why I do it, silly Noah." Rachel slipped her arm into his and walked out with him, not once looking back at Santana who was still blushing and was trying to get her Cal book into her purse rather then her backpack.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Santana made it to her next class just in the nick of time. Her locker that she had for last 4 years would not open. She refused to believe that she was the reason that it wasn't working properly, obviously someone had changed the combination.

Walking into Chemistry she had a moment of Déjà vu . Her desk was once again swarmed with chicken heads. Rolling her eyes _You have got to be kidding me!_ she thought to herself.

"What a pleasure to see you again Santana" came Rachel silken voice , she peered around the crowd to look at her with a smile. "Ladies if you'll excuse us?" within moments Santana was able to settle herself in her seat. "It's so nice to see a familiar face."

"Lima is a small town everyone will be familiar soon." she said nonchalantly as she took out her book and placed them on the desk.

"Some more then others." Rachel countered leaning in and catching the pen that was rolling off Santana's side of the table.

Santana snatched the pen out of her hand. "I'm not interested." she lied. She knew it, from the look Rachel was giving her she knew it too.

"Ok. Might be nice to have a girl who would rather be a friend then a amante." She leaned back in her chair and smirked.

Santana felt herself blush, and began fidgeting with her papers. "You speak Spanish?"

"Yes my dad's travel a lot. I picked it up along the way."

"Dad's huh? You mentioned staying with relatives?"

"Yes my dad's are sailing. I choose not to be marooned my senior year with them."

"Why It sounds like fun." she watched as Rachel looked over her head to smile at whoever was behind her. Santana refused to allow her own curiosity to turn to see who it was, even if nearly killed her.

"It was last year and the few other times prior. But I just wanted a normal senior year. I wasn't about to stand in the way of their fun though. I was lucky to be able to arrange my stay with my relative. She has been a very gracious host."

"Aren't we the lucky ones here at McKinley then." came a annoyed stressed out voice. "Miss Berry if you will come with me."

"Whoa wait a minute Jovian. I haven't done anything!" she stood to her feet clearly angry. "I haven't even talked to anyone. I couldn't have possibly started trouble, yet."

"Your reputation precedes you Miss Berry. But that is a conversation for a later time." He looked over the class with a glare clearly annoyed that there was so much attention focused on them. "You have a phone call."

"Oh!" Rachel fished out her iphone from her breasts. "15 missed calls! Merde! Are they hysterical?"

"Quite." he ushered her out of the room and hustled her down the hall away from Santana view.

She quickly noticed that she wasn't the only one that had been fully focused watching Rachel. Mrs. Gutierrez blushed and cleared her throat. "Open your book to page 276." Santana blocked out the teacher as she went on about Molecular Orbital Theory . There was no need to she already knew that the Lewis structure and the molecular orbital treatment of the hydrogen molecule agree with one another. No she had more important things to think about. Like Rachel Berry.

Santana was the first to notice Rachel's return 30 minutes later. The brunette sauntered into the room and hopped up onto the stool. "Did I miss anything?"

"No ." Santana whispered back as she continued writing furiously in her note book.

"Oh good to know. I would hate to miss something as important as Chemistry. Can't think of anything more important then a little Chemistry." Rachel breathed.

"Just Molecular Orbital Theory ." Santana turned to whisper back only now noticing that they were so close they were sharing the same breathing space.

"MOT here is something so sexy about two electrons filling a single bonding molecular orbital." Rachel remarked puling back and looking over at the teacher with a smile. "I'm sorry Mrs?"

"Mrs. Gutierrez"

"Mrs. Gutierrez , as I was saying I am so sorry for interrupting . I was trying to ascertain if I had missed anything important. La química es tan importante."

"Si ! Glad to see someone understand this." the teacher leaned back on her desk and watched Rachel with a smile. "Please tell us your thoughts on the Molecular Orbital Theory."

By the time Rachel stopped Sexemistry'ing the class with her charm and knowledge on the subject of Molecular Orbital Theory, it was a relieve. Santana wasn't the only one barely able to walk out of the room. The poor teacher was still slumped in her chair, having lost control the minute Rachel had physically reenacted the bonding of two atoms with the un-expecting teacher.

"Rae-Rae I've got a free period you wanta ditch for this period?" Puck called from the door again.

"You do not have a free period." Rachel stated tossing her book at him, which he caught. "But sure, I need a break anyway."

"Two classes in and you need a break?" a baby cheerio laughed and sauntered up to Rachel. " A break from what?"

Santana watched as the girl turned to butter under Rachel's attention. "Why all these beautiful women at this school. Where I come from beautiful women are hard to find. Seems that you're all hiding in Lima." she leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek. "See you around Gabby, soon I hope."

"If you're lucky." she sassed back.

"I think we both know I am." Rachel winked and smirked then smacked Puck . "Do I even need to say anything?"

"Nope I deserved that one." he admitted with a shit eating grin. "Where are we going?"

"I need a coffee. I think I am running out of stimulant and I can't have that happen." she looked back at Santana rolling her eyes over her head to toe. "Yeah so can't let that happen."

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Well let me know what you guys think.

I feel like I am missing something here.

Ideas?

Thanks for reading

Please review

Thanks

Taylor

~ }|{ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**9/5/12 ~ CH 2**

**a/n: **Ok so I have been channeling some Santana. I never thought of San and Rachel together…ok well not too much. But while writing my Faberry (HB)story there was so much Chemistry that I wasn't able to stop thinking about it ALMOST enough that I was convinced it would end up being a Prezberry… So because of that I wanted to write this. It will not be a main focus story until I have the other stories under control. I want to warn you of that. I will update but not nearly as much as the other 3 stories that I have going.

Thanks for reading

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

**One week later~ Monday**

"Your late." Santana muttered looking up from her coffee cup, as Rachel swayed past her table.

Santana regretted saying the words they left her lips. _No filter, think it speak it! Damn it!I_

"Belleza, did you say something?" came the gray silk voice from just over Santana's shoulder,

"No." Santana said too quickly, rocking the table a little as she sat back in her chair. In slow motion Santana watched in horror as the hot coffee began to tilt, she went to reach for it making it worse and sloshing hot coffee all over the place.

Rachel swooped in righted the coffee and then steady Santana in her half stand sitting position as the girl sucked in breath from the pain from the coffee. "Let me see." she pulled Santana's fingers close for further inspection. "Not so bad."

Santana felt her breath get caught as she watched in slow motion as Rachel brought her burnt finger tips to her soft lips and kissed each burnt finger tip. "I…I'm ok…thanks." she whispered feeling slightly light headed from the contact.

"I agree, but I am concerned. Why are you attempting to drink coffee that is so hot?" The smaller brunette asked not taking her eyes off the taller girl who she held in her arms. "I think you need a keeper."

Santana giggled, yes she friggin giggled, and then slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Are you volunteering?" Santana quickly added looking around the café to see if anyone has seen the slip, reverting back to her flirty façade.

But it was a mistake because Rachel apparently likes a good challenge. "Depends." she whispered still holding the burnt hand she ran her teeth on the tips of the digits. "See you need someone to watch over you and protect you. I'm more of a doer, then a keeper." she husked, now sucking one of the finger into her mouth and twirling her tongue around it.

"I… ah… um… Keeper, yeah need a keeper, not a doer." Santana finally managed to get out, having to close her eyes to block out the image of Rachel sucking her fingers in broad daylight in the middle of the café.

"Really is a shame you feel that way," the petite girl said softly placing Santana's hand back on the table. "I already had cluster of free thoughts on how to lose an afternoon."

Santana watched as if having an out of body experience as Rachel leaned in one last time looked deeply into her now opened eyes. "An entire afternoon." she whispered sharing the same air inches from her face. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then left Santana alone, out of breath, and staring at nothing.

**Friday**

Santana sat down in the last seat of the bus, it was loaded to the brim with Football players, and Cheerleaders. They were heading off to an away game. Quinn and Brittany where sitting together listening to music, sharing headphones and painting their nails. Santana turned back at her book and tried to not think about the only person that could upset her more then her two ex-best friends.

Rachel Berry had been a thorn in her side all week. The girl was all over the place and at the same time no where. Everyone was talking about the new enigma, how she did this, where she went, who she was dating. EVERYWHERE. But she was all but ignoring Santana. Sure she was still polite saying hello and making polite conversation, but since Monday's disaster… nothing. No flirting, no banter, no talk of being friends. It was like the girl had written her off completely. Not that Santna wanted anything to do with the girl. _Liar !_

"What's up Lopez?" Kaforsky asked from the other seat across from her as they both took up the last two back seat singly.

"Nothing why?" she asked looking up from her book and raising a brow in his direction.

"Your scowling at the book, I know it happens to be a favorite of your's so that isn't it. So why don't you tell me what it is." he gave her the look that spoke volumes of how well he knew her and could see through her BS.

"Nothing new, still pissed off about the Britt and Quinn thing." She said nonchalant waiving her book in the direction of the two a few seats up from them.

"I am sure that is part of it, but that isn't all of it." he shook his head not believing her answer.

"Dave I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid and this isn't the place." she finally admitted.

Dave nodded knowing that using his first name was code for personal shit that wasn't to be aired in front of the gossip jock crowd. "Ok but, but we are going to talk about this, you're not getting off that easy."

"Like I ever do." Santana muttered getting absorbed back into her book, once Dave closed his eyes and took a quick nap.

By the end of the first quarter of the game Santana knew they had it in the bag. The players where finally working together now that Puck was the captain this year rather then Finn. So she was more then happy to cheer them now, even if two people on her team weren't talking to her.

"T-I-T-A-N-S! Let's go Titans ! Let's go!" she yelled with her team on the side lines. There was a stir in the stands and she quickly became distracted at the sight of Rachel Berry, dressed in the tightest pair of jeans Santana had ever seen, making her way to the bottom set of seats her eyes fixed on none other then Santana Lopez. Santana lost her count in her head when Rachel smirked and wink at her. Causing her to bump into Quinn heavily and nearly nock her down.

"Watch it fun bags." Quinn snarled pushing Santana roughly that both girls almost lost their balance.

"Shove it Tubbers" Santana pulled the blonde's hair and then pushed her again this time knocking the blonde to the ground.

"Keep your hands to yourself queer!" Quinn shouted loudly over the other cheerleaders, when her ass hit the ground.

Santana stumbled in shock, the stands became silent everyone waiting for a come back, that would never surface as Santana burst out in tears and ran off the field.

Santana ran off so fast she didn't see Rachel march down the rest of the stands and confront the giggling mass of Cheerios. She missed what exactly was said to Quinn Fabray that had the girl burst into tears and pass out. The way that she threaten bodily harm to anyone who ever hurt Santana again. Yes Santana missed all that, but the entire football, Cheer Squad, and everyone in the stands laid witness to it, not knowing how to take the information in.

Santana was huddled in the girls locker room hysterically sobbing and rocking back and fourth. Why was it so hard to be who you were? Why did people have to hate on people who were honest about how they were. Fucking Quinn Fabray didn't have to tell the whole school that she was indeed gay, no one knew that as fact other then Dave, Quinn and Brittany. Well now they did, how could she ever face anyone again. Now that her biggest secret was out? Another set of sobs racked her body. Her life was over, she wished she could just disappear.

"You're life isn't over." someone whispered into her ear as she was pulled into a warm embrace. "None of them matter, what they think, what they say." they continued softly brushing her hair out of her face. "You'll be relieved in a few weeks that you don't have to hide it any longer, once the shock wears off, Princesa."

"What do you know Berry, you're new here! These people are small minded and only think one way." Santana shot back still buried in Rachel's chest.

"I know it isn't easy. I was very blessed to have two caring dad's that already went through this when I came out." Rachel confessed. "We lived in a small town at the time, it was hard but in the end I was so glad that I didn't have hide who I was anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes Really. You'll make it through this, that bitch might have outed you before you were ready but in the long run she did a you a favor."

"I hate Quinn Fabray today."

"Only today?"

"Yes, she's my best friend even if she isn't talking to me, and being a bitch. I wasn't there for her when she needed me a few years ago. This is fair, this is karma. But she is still one of my best friends.

"She's a homophobe." Rachel argued disgusted that Santana would defend the blonde bitch, apparent in her tone.

"Still my best friend, we'll work things out." Santana sighed and pulled back, looking deeply into the smaller girls eyes. "Thanks I needed that pep talk."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Come on lets blow this joint. Puck doesn't need to ride home with me, he can take the bus." Santana followed Rachel's lead and followed her out to the parking lot, her feet never leaving the ground as they walked.

"Let me send Puck a message before we take off so that he knows I'm leaving," Santana just nodded, glad that Rachel was holding her hand and leading the way. "Ok we're all set." Rachel squeezed her fingers to get her attention. Santana looked up from the ground to blink at Rachel. "Oh Princesa your eyes are all puffy and red." Rachel sighed pulling her in and kissing her forehead.

The Latina was surprised how comforted she was by Rachel presence and her compassion. "I'll be ok." she smiled. "Oh wow is this bike yours?" Santana said looking at the large motorcycle.

"Ouch." Rachel scowled petting the motorcycle as if it was a beloved pet. "She didn't mean it Marley," she whispered. Then glanced over to Santana. "Please refrain from hurting or insulting my baby by calling her a 'bike', she is very sensitive."

Santana found herself giggling, but nodded when Rachel raised an eye brow in all seriousness. "Your baby is a beauty." she insisted loving the look of the chrome death trap on two wheels.

"She's special right? My dad's hate her." Rachel laughed unsnapping the jet black helmet off the back of the bike and then reaching in the 'trunk' to retrieve a matching one. Placing one on the seat she turned to Santana and placed the helmet on her head gently moving Santana's hair out of her eyes and behind her ears before strapping the chin strap in place. "That ok?" Rachel questioned inches away.

"Just right." Santana says lost in the swirling depth of the brown eyes burrowing its way into her soul. Santana watched as Rachel tossed a long leg over the large bike and straighten the bike ticking, and off the stand. When Rachel glanced over her shoulder at her with a raised brow again, she hopped onto the back of the bike quickly. She hesitated a moment before she leaned into Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist holding on tightly.

Rachel leaned back so that there faces where inches apart side by side. "Hold on tight Princesa, I drive like I live, on the edge." she chuckled when Santana instantly tightened her grip and snuggled closer. "Perfect fit."

~}|{ ~

Thanks for reading

Please Review

Taylor

~}|{~


	3. Chapter 3

Santana laughed loudly as they cruised down the road, heading back to Lima. She lost herself in the wind, her hair flipping around them. She would never admit to anyone that she was terrified of letting go, being free. Being open with who she was and to be boundless. Because she hid it from the rest of the world. Because they way she felt and her views where not what the world around her embraced.

They stopped at a stop light and Santana leaned in when Rachel tapped her arm lightly. "Hey you want to grab a bite to eat, before i take you home?"

"Sounds great." Santana smiled and leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Ok great. I know just the place." the light changed and they took off again.

~}|{~

They pulled into a small hidden diner Santana rolled her eyes at the name of the dinner, as she pulled off her helmet. "Loving Cafe?"

Rachel nodded kicking the stand into place and getting off the bike also taking off her own helmet.

"Give it a chance. The food is great and the people are even better." Rachel promised smiling at her. Santana tried to ignore the shiver that threatened to rack her body when Rachel packed a hand at the small of her back and led her the what to the door of the café.

"Hey Rach!" came a loud bubbly voice the moment they walked into the place.

"Stella." Rachel nodded at the woman with a smile. "where is that beautiful wife of yours?"

"In the kitchen, working like a slave, as usual." shot back a voice hidden by the wall.

Santana watched as the tallest woman her had ever seen ducked under the door frame and came into few. She watched as the two wives shot one another dirty looks before shooting one another the finger and heading around the counter to Rachel.

"Blair, Stella this is my friend Santana. Santana this is Blair and Stella they own Loving Café."

"Pleasure to meet you." Santana quietly said giving the woman a tentative smile.

"Ditto, Santana. " Stella smiled and hugged her quickly. "I love that perfume your wearing you smell great."

"Stella!" Blair shot her wife a look of annoyance. "Sorry my wife has no filter. Very nice to meet you Santana." Blair snuck an arm around her wife to keep her contained.

Rachel laughed at them, use to their comical ying and yang. "Santana lets go have a seat before these two start acting up again." Rachel tugged her into a booth sitting across from her.

"How did you find this place?" Santana asked laughing when she looked at the still loving couple bickering, they where so cute together.

"My dad's graduated from Kent with Blair's older sister. They all stayed in touch, when I told my parents that I was going to Ohio… long story short they called Blair and well they have been very welcoming." Rachel smiled tilting her face to the right. "Are you ok Princesa? You look lost."

"I don't recognize anything on the menu." she admitted turning it over again.

"Not a Vegan then I take it." Rachel scrunched her nose. "That could be an issue, I should have asked you before." Rachel looked over the menu. "You could try a salad, they are safe."

"I love trying new things." Santana said quickly to placate the petite woman across from her. "How about a recommendation?"

"If you like pineapple, the grilled pineapple sandwich is the way to go." Rachel pointed to the option on Santana's menu, then annoyed that she wasn't able to reach she scooted around the circular booth until they were closer. "Being short has it's disadvantages."

Santana sucked in a breath at how close they were now. She could feel the heat radiating from the petite girl. "I love pineapples." she whispered unable to push/pull in a full breath.

"What can I get you girls to drink?" Stella chirped as she approached the table.

"I'll have raspberry water, Santana?"

"The same will be fine."

"Two raspberry waters, two grilled pineapple sandwiches and two house salads." Rachel smiles over at Stella who rolled her eyes.

"One day you will try something other then that." the woman muttered not bothering to write the order down.

"It's my favorite." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders, winking at Santana.

"Whatever." Stella muttered and headed back to the counter, to put in the order.

"You seem really close to them, you must come here a lot." Santana glanced at Rachel as she spoke.

"A few times." Rachel smirked and leaned back into the booth, nodding to the man and woman who came in the door. "Must be 9 on a Friday night!" she called out to them.

The couple smiled over at Rachel and nodded as they slipped into a booth a few feet away.

Santana raised a brow in question. "They have 9 moth old twins, they come out every other Friday night as a date night. I think it's sweet." Rachel smiled nodding her head to someone else who called out to her.

"Your quite popular with this crowd." Santana laughed at Rachel's blush. "I think that is a first, I wasn't aware that you were able to blush."

Rachel filled with her hair knocking a few strands out of her face. "There are a few things that you don't know about me, but I'm willing to wait you out to let you learn them."

"Why are you even bothering with me I have been very rude to you."

"I like that you're like that. You have this outward tough cookie façade down pat with everyone. But I can see that you have a marshmallow inside. It's hard to see, but I saw it. I saw it when you looked at those two cheerios the first day we met, when you thought no one was looking."

Santana left Rachel's fingertips on the back of her neck… wait when did she mover her arm to sit on the back of the booth. She shivered. "And I'm always watching Santana."

"Berry you just called me a marshmallow." Santana said through clenched teeth trying to stop the affect Rachel was having on her.

"I did, and it can be our little secret." Rachel promised as she leaned in to the alcove between the taller girls neck and ear. "I promise I'll never tell."

Santana felt like her skin was on fire. Rachel's soft promise blew the small hairs that curled on her neck, wrecking havoc on her control. "Berry anyone ever tell you about personal space and boundaries?"

Rachel chuckled leaning further in and placing a soft feather like kiss on the exposed neck that she was infatuated with. "I am sure I read about that somewhere. I, being a doer am more of the hands on type. I do my research by trial and error."

Santana was glad that Stella chose that moment to bring their waters. Thinking that Rachel would behave herself at this point, but instead she just smiled up at the older woman and reached for her water and trailed her fingers up and down the nape of Santana's neck.

"Thanks Stella."

"You're welcome kid, they're asking for you again, what should I tell them."

Rachel laughed "Some as always, nope. I don't that anymore, that part of my life is over."

"That's a damn shame, we all miss it."

"Stella the chapter is closed."

"You talk some sense into that one will you?" Stella said leaning her hip on the table. "Have you hear her sing?"

"No… Berry you sing?"

"Not anymore." she said scowling at Stella.

"Voice of an angel this one, then one day she decides that she isn't a signer anymore."

Santana watched Rachel look away and start tapping her fingers on the table. "Was she really any good?"

"You have no idea." Stella said looking at the girl that was clearly irreated by the subject.

"I would like to see hear you sing, to see if you are as good as she says."

"Maybe some other time." Rachel whispered softly now rubbing the top of the booth rather then Santana's exposed neck..

"Berry! After the day I had, I would really appreciate it if you would sing."

Rachel seemed to think about it for a minute looking back and fourth between the two women staring at her. "I… I'm not ever prepared." she said flatly.

Stella just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can think of something."

"If I do this I want something out of it." Rachel turned to look into Santana's eyes. "If I sing I want you to let me take you out."

"You mean like a date?" Santana got lost in the swirling depths of the brown eyes that were pinning her in place.

"Yes a real date. One that I plan, pick you up, take you where ever I decided, pay for everything, and bring you home."

"In public?" Santana squeaked.

"Yes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"In Lima?"

"Not, if you don't want to."

Santana rolled thought about it , saw Stella nodding and smiling. "Alright Berry, but you better be good. Santana's Lopez doesn't just date anyone."

"Oh I know." Rachel smiled pecked her cheek. And slid out of the booth. "OK let me see what the band and I can come up with." she nodded running her hands down her legs and headed off in the direction of the band that was setting up in the back of the café.

"Thank you Santana." Stella smiled and looked at Santana with an excited smile.

"This is kind of a big deal isn't it?"

"Yeah its' been over 2 years since she sang." Stella slipped her hand into her pocket and slipped out her cell phone.

"Why?"

"No one knows, she just stopped one day. She normally doesn't talk about it either." Stella said as she tapped what Santana assumed was a text to someone. "You must be pretty special kid." Stella muttered walking away to wait on another table.

Santana watched as she sipped her water as Rachel mingled with the band. While she seemed outwardly fine Santana caught the slight flush on the tips of the girls ears. _So Berry is human after all. _

"Hello everyone. Most of you know me so there is no point in introducing myself. I'm going to sing a song, hope you don't mind."

When the band started up Santana recognized the song, but couldn't pin point it.

_I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone_

_I recommend walking around naked in your living room_

_Swallow it down - what a jagged little pill_

_It feels so good- swimming in your stomach_

Santana now knew the song, but was amazed at the way that the girl crooned out the words to the population in the small diner.

_You live you learn _

_You love you learn_

_You cry you learn_

_You lose you learn_

_You bleed you learn_

_You scream you learn_

Everyone in the place had stopped what they were doing to watch Rachel Berry perform. There wasn't another word to describe what she was doing. It was like she was transformed.

_I recommend biting off more than you can chew to anyone_

_I certainly do_

_I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time_

_Feel Free_

_Throw it down -the caution blocks you from the wind_

_Hold it up-to the rays_

_You wait and see when the smoke clears._

_You live you learn _

_You love you learn_

_You cry you learn_

_You lose you learn_

_You bleed you learn_

_You scream you learn_

The crowd had begun to really get into the song and began to sing along with Rachel, making her smile. She unclipped the microphone from the stand, Santana realizing for the first time that it was cordless as she made her way threw the tables to her. She stood in front of her and sang the chorus one last time to only her. Then winked making her way back to the stage to finish the song.

_You grieve you learn_

_You choke you learn_

_You laugh you learn_

_You pray you learn_

_You ask you learn_

_You live you learn_

The music stopped, Rachel smiled when everyone clapped. "Thank you."

Santana sat back flabbergasted. How that little body had all that sound bottled up inside it was beyond her comprehension. The fact that she felt every word of the song bounce betweeen them, bringing home the fact that Santana' really did have someone who understood what she was going through. That she had lived it, surrivied it and managed to still be in one piece gave Santana hope. She watched as the band tried to get her stay on stage and sing antoher song, but Rachel just shook her head and headed to their table as Stella brought about their dinner.

"Alanis is what you decide to sing after a two year hiatius?" Stella demanded annoyed as she slapped the plates on the table.

"I sang Stella, your opinion on what I should sing isn't relevant. " Rachel said flashing angry eyes at her friend.

"OK so you have a point." Stella mutterd. "But… well… oh never mind your just as stuborn as Hiram."

"Thank you." Rachel said as if that was a compliment.

"That wasn't a compliment," Stella tossed over her shoulder as she left in a huff.

"Not bad Berry." Santana said leaning back, trying not to let on how great she thought the little brunette was.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled and tucked her hair out of her face pulling her plate closer. "Can't wait until next Friday."

"What happenes on Friday?" Santana asked dragging her plate closer.

"Our date."


	4. Chapter 4

**10/15/2012 ~ CH 4**

**a/n: Here is Chapter four the date. I hope that you enjoy it. It was difficult to write because I wanted most of this date to be out of character for both Santana and Rachel (well Rach is way off character). I hope that you enjoy and that it isn't so weird that you can't follow!**

Thanks for reading

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

Santana sat on her porch in worry. Her parents where inside, her bothers where inside and Rachel was on her way. The Latina was a nervous wreck, they knew… she knew they did. She hadn't told them but they kept giving her freaked out looks, to the point that she had to wait for Rachel outside. She didn't want them to give the girl the same looks.

The week at school had been so odd. Santana had been terrified by being outted. But it seemed that she was living in a bubble, one created by Rachel Berry. Santana was under the constant fear that eventually the bubble would burst and the real world would overwhelm her with their judgments and hatred.

A black Mercedes SUV pulled up to the curb, Santana watched with raised brows as Rachel hopped out. Rachel was outfitted in dark wash jeans, a light blue form fitting boyfriend cardigan. Her hair was braided on the side of her head. She looked beautiful, and she was smiling her charming smile.

"Where's Marley?" Santana called out as she watched Rachel pull something from the back seat.

"I didn't think that she would be appropriate to take on our first date," Rachel winked pulling out the two large bags from the back seat.

"Oh," Santana muttered as she watched the girl approach.

"Why are you out here and not inside, it's a little windy,"

"I… ah… I just needed to get out for a minute," Santana finally muttered, looking down at her feet.

Rachel nodded and took the girls hand and led her back up the porch steps. "I have to at least introduce myself, then we can leave right away if you wish,"

"Do we have to?" Santana muttered.

"Yes, we must," Rachel smiled and held the door open for the taller girl, and hid a smile that Santana caught anyway and she pinched the girl in her side. Causing Rachel to laugh.

The laughing alerted every member of the Lopez household to their presence in the voyeur. Santana watched in horror as both her parents spilled into the hall from the kitchen, her brothers ran down the stairs and her uncle leaned back against the wall with a tooth pick hanging from his mouth. He was defiantly checking Rachel out, his gaze rolling over the diva's body slowly.

"Mija?" he father called out to her.

"Right," Santana smiled and began the introduction. "Rachel this is my mother and father, by brothers Miguel and Alejendro. This is my uncle Jose. Everyone this is Rachel,"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez it's a pleasure to meet you," Rachel smiled and offered her hand to Mr. Lopez and kissed both of Maria Lopez's cheeks handing her one of the large bags that she held. "This is for your family, from my family to forge goodwill,"

Maria handed the bag to Santiago and pulled out the large blossoming plant from the bag. It was a plant of Lenten Rose. "This is beautiful and very thoughtful Rachel, thank you,"

Smiling she shook the hands of Santana's younger brothers and then her uncle. "It's a pleasure meeting you all,"

Santana tugged the little diva out of Jose's lecherous view and pulled her towards the door. "Come on we should go," Santana muttered throwing on her jacket.

"Ok, here this is for you," she handed the bag to Santana.

Santana peeked into the bag, and frowned. "You go me a plant too? It's isn't even blooming. What is it?"

"If you care for it properly you will know," Rachel smiled at Santana's look of confusion. "I don't believe in cut flowers, as they tend to die in time. Plants flourish as long as you lavish them attention," Rachel whispered into her ear, causing Santana to shiver. "I can wait while you run it up to your room, I'm going to give a copy of our itinerary to your parents to make sure they know where you are at all times,"

Santana rolled her eyes, shot her glowing parents a pointed look and then glared at her uncle as she took the stairs two at a time. She set the potted plant in her windowsill, she would have to ask Rachel now much sun and water it would require. Then hopped back down the stairs the same way she went up them.

When she hit the bottom step she had to go in search of Rachel who she found in the kitchen laughing with her parents speaking rapidly in Spanish. There was a crash upstairs. "No one's bleeding!" Miguel called from the stairs

"Mija, Rachel is a keeper," her Papi whispered as he passed by going to see what her brothers were getting into.

Maria Lopez followed them out to the front door smiling at them both. "You have a good time, we'll see you later. Rachel do you have something warmer then that cardigan?"

"Yes, I do it's in the car Mrs. Lopez,"

"Maria, please. Ok I'll see you later, have fun," She watched them from the porch, Santana feeling self conscious as Rachel led her to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and waited for her to put on her seatbelt before she closed the door came back around, waved to her mother, then got in the car and started the engine after putting her seatbelt on herself.

"Kiss ass," Santana muttered with a smirk when they pulled away.

"I like them, is it so bad that I want them to like me?" Rachel smiled and turned the music up a little.

"No, no ones has ever tried before," Santana admitted.

"That's a shame, you deserve better," Rachel retorted.

Santana didn't know how to reply to that and so instead sat back and listened to the radio. It wasn't until they pulled out of Lima that Santana realized how long they where in the car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. You requested a date outside Lima I am providing that for you," the petite girl countered.

"I wasn't serious, Berry. Lima would have been fine," Santana complained.

"Well I fit it into the plans," Rachel smiled and tapped her fingers to the music.

"Stella said you haven't sung in two years," Santana regretted it the moment it left her lips.

"Did she?" Rachel asked nonchalant.

"Yes, she did. You have an amazing voice, it's a shame to hide that from the world," Santana murmured softly.

"Thank you for the compliment," Rachel said softly, but nothing else was said. Santana knew that Rachel wasn't going to elaborate on it any further.

"So you'll tell my parents where we are going, but I'm not allowed to know?"

"Pretty much," Rachel laughed, then changed the subject back to Santana's family, firmly distracting the Latina.

~ }|{ ~

They pulled into the restaurant Santana raised her eye brow "Diablo?"

"Only the best," Rachel smiled and parked the car then hopped around to open Santana's door and help her out. "I didn't have the opportunity to tell you how amazing you look tonight, but your even more beautiful then usual."

"Aurgh," Santana murmured unable to say anything else with Rachel so close and so charming.

"Come on Princessa," Rachel took her hand and led the way to the restaurant. The older hostess saw them and smiled.

"Welcome to Diablo. Do you have a reservation?" the woman asked.

"Yes under Berry," Rachel nodded to the woman who returned the nod to them.

"Yes right here, please follow me," she tapped the podium and took two menus and led the way to a table in the middle of the of the room. Santana was surprised that Rachel hadn't requested a more secluded table. "A middle table per your request."

"Thank you for that," Rachel pulled out Santana's chair and then pushed it in, that sat herself. Once the woman was gone Rachel smiled at Santnana. "I asked for a middle table, for several reasons, one of which I didn't want any more pressure on you. I also wasn't about to hide the fact that I am with the most beautiful girl in the restaurant. Among others."

Santana nodded looking at the menu it was entirely in Spanish. "Are you able to read Spanish as well as you speak it?"

"Enough to get by," Rachel smiled.

"I'm not sure if they have anything vegan," Santana said as she browsed the menu.

"They do, I looked at their website when I was panning the date," Rachel looked at Santana over the menu and smiled. "Would you like to order for me?"

Santana flashed her a bright smile and nodded. When the waited came back Santana ordered in rapid Spanish, remembering Rachel's love of pineapple and raspberry water.

When the food arrived Rachel smiled at Santana's choice of food. "This smells and looks excellent."

They ate in a comfortable quiet, but not in silence. They chatted between bites here and there to rave about the food they were consuming. Finally Rachel pushed the plate away and let out a breath. "I couldn't eat another bite, if I needed to for world peace," she laughed. "You choose the perfect food for me, thank you."

"Your welcome, but I fear it had nothing to do with me, all the food is wonderful I have been told."

"Delicious," Rachel smiled over at Santana who finshied her plate as well and leaned back.

"Almost as good as momma's," Santana agreed, siping her water. "This was a very nice first date."

"Well it's just beginning," Rachel hailed the waiter for the check.

~ }|{ ~

Rachel pulled the car into a vacant looking old building and parked the car smiling over at Santana who look horrified. "Is this where you bring all your dates to kill them and hide their bodies?"

"Oh yes, you have figured out my devious ways!" Rachel laughed and pulled Santana out of the SUV. "Come on you trust me don't you?"

"Of course!" Santana said nervously, which caused Rachel to chuckle.

Rachel let the way up a back stairway up the six flights of the building. To the rooftop where she then opened the door, flicked a switch and stood back.

Santana looked at the rooftop in shock. It was decked out in white tinkle lights, there was a table and two chairs set up and music playing. "Wow Rachel how did you do all this?"

"I had a whole week to plan this Santana, this was nothing, and your worth much more," Rachel took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the rooftop. "May I have this dance?"

Santana nodded and allowed Rachel to pull her into her arms. They swayed with the music, their bodies getting closed with each verse. Rachel ran her fingers softly up and down the Latin's back, softly whispering the words to the music. Santana shivered. "Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"This is the best date I have ever been on," Santana whispered.

"Don't make me angry Santana," Rachel muttered kissing the girl on the cheek, and released her.

"I don't want to make you angry. I was being honest," Santana defended.

"We had dinner and dancing Santana, it can't possibly be the best date you have ever been on," Rachel was shocked to see the sincerity in the Latina's face. "What is wrong with people in Lima?"

"I don't think it's Lima, Berry. I think its you. Your pretty special," Santana whispered lost in the shorter girls eyes.

"It's rather pathetic," Rachel muttered, placing her hand in Santana's and pulling her to a hidden alcove on the roof where a blanket was laid out. "So at this time of the night this is the best place in Lima to watch the sky."

"Watch the sky?"

"Yes, Lopez. Watch the sky. Have you ever stopped long enough to notice and appreciate the little things?"

"Sure," Santana watched her closely.

"Come on, lets lay down and see if we can see the constellations," she pointed to the blanket with a grin.

"You're kidding me right? You know astronomy on top of everything else?"

Rachel laughed and laid down on the blanket and motioned for her to join her. "I know a little, I bet you can teach me a thing or two."

Santana looked shocked as she laid down next to her. "How in the hell do you know that I like astronomy?"

"Because I pay attention," Rachel whispered pulling the girl to rest into her arms. "Now tell me what we're looking at."

Santana glanced at the diva and then pointed out Perseus, Fornax, and Cetus. Then they discussed their favorite starts. Relaxing with each moment that passed.

"See I knew you knew more then I did about the stars," Rachel chuckled.

"I just dorked out on a date," Santana muttered, completely mortified.

"I happen to like nerds, so I think its endearing," Rachel said softly watching her. "It's almost eleven we've been up here for almost two hours I promised to have you home by eleven."

"I dorked out for two hours?" Santana turned red, causing Rachel to laugh outright.

"You're so adorable," she kissed her cheek and stood them up.

"I can call them and tell them they are running late to help you clean up," Santana offered.

"Nope, I can clean this up tomorrow. No one comes up here," Rachel smiled and held out her hand to the other girl.

The ride back to the Lopez home was quiet. Santana was a nervous wreck. Did she want to kiss Rachel Berry? Yes. Did she think it was a good idea? No. Did she think she cared enough about good vs. evil at the moment… that is what she was nervous about.

Rachel pulled to a stop in front of the house, cut the engine and slipped out of the SUV and was at Santana's door before she had time to process what was happening. Gripping her purse she allowed Rachel to help her get out of the SUV and internally groaned when she held her hand to the door. She knew her parents where watching, she just knew it.

"Thank you for allowing me to take you out Santana," Rachel whispered when they stopped at the door, inches away from her.

"No problem Berry,"

"I had a great time," Rachel leaned and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you around Lopez," she turned to go.

_What? Berry wasn't even going to try to kiss her? All this hand holding and touching and kissing everywhere but where it counts? And now she is walking out on me?_ Santana dropped her purse took two steps grabbed Rachel's arm and spun her around. Looked deeply in the brown orbs watching her twinkling.

Santana pulled the shorter girl to her, as she bent her head slightly and softly met their lips. She felt Rachel smile against her mouth, encouraging her to run her tongue over the seam of the petite girls lips. She was granted access instantly, and she painstakingly slowly entered the girls mouth with her tongue twirling her own with the girls in her arms. One of them moaned, Santana was pretty sure it was Rachel, and triumphantly she pressed her body closer as she cradled the girls head in her hands.

Finally Santana had to pull away because of the need to breathe, she rested her head against Rachel's forehead as she pulled in deep breaths. "Now that was a kiss Berry."

"Sure was Lopez, I knew you had it in you."


	5. Chapter 5

12-9-12 Chapter 5

**A/N: So it's my birthday ! I'm giving you a chapter….Yay! **

~~ }|{ ~~

Santana Lopez wasn't the kind of girl that let other people tell her what to do . Well, unless you were her mother/ Since Friday night it had been Rachel this and Rachel that. Her uncle had been shooting her weird looks, every time Rachel's name was brought up and to be honest it was driving her nuts. Snix may have made an appearance and her mother had sent her to her room.

Which was fine with Santana she just locked herself into her room and worked on her science project. Which may or may not have resulted them currently being with out power. " Mi dios, mi suerte!"

"Santa Lopez!" her father called up to her..

"Si Papa?"

"What have you done?" he demanded from the bottom of the stairs.

"W-what do you mean?" Santana stuttered from the top of the stairs.

"Mija!"

Santana pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "I think we blew a fuse,"

"If only it was that easy," her father ran a hand threw his hair. "You blew the entire house,"

"Why do you assume it's me!" Santana cried guilt coloring her voice.

"Because I know you! You're not doing another one of your inventions are you?"

"No,"

"Santana,"

"I'm doing homework," she muttered leaning against the wall.

"Sure you are, your mother is in the bathtub. I've called rh electric company. I would get out of here before she gets out, if I were you," he muttered. Then grabbed her brothers by there shirts as they ran past him with a football. "Take that ball outside, no ball in the house, especially with no lights!"

Santana had already ran back into her room while her dad was distracted pulling on her jacket and shoes , Not caring that she was still in her pajamas. She snuck back down the hall and the stairs, her father caught her at the door with a grin. "Call me when it's safe!" she slipped past him to the door with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure sure," he laughed as she sped out of the house.

_Thirty minutes later_

Santana rolled her eyes at her car. "Really!?" It was overheating, there was smoke everywhere and it had died in the middle of the street. She groaned and grabbed her cell. But who could she call? Her papa was dealing with her mother. Quinn and Britt where out. Dave was out of town until late tonight. "fuck!" she pounded the steering wheel.

She was still sitting there twenty minutes later, cursing softly to herself stifling the tears that where threatening to fall. "I am Santana Fucking Lopez and I don't cry!" She yelled at her reflection in the rearview mirror. That was when she noticed the tuck that was slowing down and then pulled to the shoulder in front of her. She still jumped when the bare knuckles knocked on her window.

"What happened Lopez?"

"What does it look like Puck?"

"Look's like you even know how to piss off cars," he chuckled. "Pop the hood and let me look at it," Santana popped the hood again and then hurried out of the car to follow him. "You cracked your radiator,"

"Sounds expensive," she groaned in dismay.

"Can be," he nodded his agreement.

"Fuck," she whispered, her parents where going to kill her.

"Hold on I know somebody," Puck leaned back and pulled out his cell phone. "This is gonna cost you Lopez,"

"I'm sure," she muttered knowing she had no choice at this point, she jammed her hands into her jacket and leaned against the driver's door.

"Hey," Puck said softly to someone on the phone. "Babe I'm gonna be late," he fiddled with his own jacket as he spoke. "No I'm helping someone," he laughed at what was said on the other side of the phone conversation. "You up for a little more company?" Puck chuckled a bit. "No… ok … I promise," then he hung up.

"Puck," Santana whined a little. "I'm not going to be a third wheel,"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not but if you want me to take you home I can,"

Santana groaned, she was stuck she knew it, her car knew it. Puck probably knew it too. "Ok,"

"With me , or without me?" he did some weird hand jester first lowering his hand and then raising it.

"With you," she rolled her eyes and shut her hood.

"Ok get in the car, I'm going to tow you to my friends,"

"Tow my car?" She asked confused there was no tow truck in sight.

"Yeah triple A will be at least an hour wait, or I can tow you with my truck while you steer. Ok?"

"Right," she nodded raising her eyebrows. She hopped back in the car. "I'm going to die,"

They made there way slowly to the middle of town, pulling up slowly to a familiar building. She watched as Puck hit a button on his visor and a garage door that Santana hadn't realized was a garage door opened. He pulled right in, towing her in as well.

The garage door closed again as Puck hit the button again as he slipped out of the truck. He came over to her door and opened it. Santana had to pry her hands off the steering wheel, ignoring his knowing look. "Come on Lopez. I've got to call around for parts for you,"

"Wait, you're going to fix my car?"

"Well not alone," Puck smirked again and led her to a freight elevator. "Nice PJ's,"

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"No problem Satan," Puck laughed ans hit the elevator button for the fifth floor.

When the door opened it flooded into a large open living space, There where shades of purple and gray allover the place. There was a huge L shaped sofa in the middle of the space that was directly across from an open double sided fireplace There was gourmet kitchen to the right . But the view that is what took her breath away. Lima wasn't known for its views, or attractions, but it was still nothing to toss a penny at. "Wow,"

"I know right?" Puck inclined his head in the direction of the sofa. "Sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you," She took a seat the sofa cuddling her in an embrace, she sunk into the abyss. "Mi Dios! Heaven," she whispered.

"Ok be right back I have to make a call to my part guy, see if we can get you what you need," She nodded and leaned further back and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew she heard a familiar voice speaking quietly in a another language in the corner, softly.

She was thanking what ever god there was that she hadn't fallen asleep with the drink in her hands because she would have been wearing it.

"Au revoir mon ami, je vais vous voir bientôt." Rachel said softly before hanging up the phone, and turning to look at Santana.

"What a pleasure to see you Princesa," Rachel came further into the room.

"Sure Berry," Santana rolled her eyes. "Do you happen to know where Puck is?"

"Somewhere on the phone,"

"Oh," she got to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked once she finally was released from the sofa.

Rachel seemed to tilt her head and smile. "I'm here to help, I heard you're having car trouble,"

"Oh.," Santana looked around the place again. "Who's place is this?" she asked as Rachel closed the space between them.

"What happened to your hair?" Rachel asked when she came to a stop in front of Santana.

"Huh?" Santana asked her eyes unfocused as Rachel ran her fingers threw her now loose hair. "Your hair Santana what happened to it?" Rachel smiled softly.

"There was an accident,"

"Was anyone hurt?" Rachel worried.

"No," Santana muttered falling victim to Rachel's casual gentle touch.

"I'm glad," Rachel kissed her cheek and headed to the kitchen. "How is your family?"

"Mad," Santana muttered. Then frowned when she realized she was still standing in the middle of the room dorking out , Jonesing for more berry touching.

"Why would they be mad?"

"Noelectricity," Santana said quickly nonchalant like as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel stopped pulling things out of the fridge and asked over her shoulder.

"About what?" Santana deflected.

"Rachel chuckled. "I'll just assume that whatever has upset them has something to do with your singed hair and your broken car,"

"Ok," Santana agreed. "What are you making?"

"Snack food. Puck and I are going to take your car apart that requires Beer for Puck and veggies for me,"

"Weird,"

"Says the girl with chemical burns and singed hair," Rachel deadpanned.

"Fuckkkkkkk," Santana whispers looking around for a mirror.

"On the left second door on the left," Rachel chuckled at Santana's comical reaction as she fled.

It was so much worse then anyone had led her to believe. At least she still had eyebrows. Last time she hadn't been so lucky. Fuck, she was going to have bangs. Only Rachel freaking Berry could rock bangs. Not Santana Lopez.

Sue was going to kill her. There was definitely chemical burn on her face from when she had mixed her two components. "Why hadn't Papi told me!" she demanded looking at her nose. Well that explains the runny nose feeling. She looked like she had a chemical peel.

Well that is what she was going to tell everyone. Her face was slightly raw, like a few layers where missing her hair was singed/hacked off, and she had broken all her nails on her steering wheel. "Way to go dork-fest," she muttered.

She rinsed her face carefully then patted it dry, gave herself a final once over then groaned when the realization that both Puck and Rachel had seen her like this. "Fuck my life,"

Rachel was still in the kitchen when Santana reappeared.

"You ok?"

"I guess," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"We can put some cream on it," the tiny brunette offered.

"I'm fine thanks,"

"Ok " the smaller girl nodded then tilted her hear towards the door as it opened. "Puck were you able to locate the parts?"

"Yeah lucky for us Burt had them in stock,"

"Good lets head out and pick them up," Rachel pushed off the counter and headed in Puck's direction.

"Ok," he nodded

Santana caught something flying between them silently, but wasn't able to break whatever code their eyes where volume-nizing back and forth.

They all piled into Puck's truck and headed to Burt's garage. Santana bit back a groan when she saw Kurt.

Rachel chuckled quietly but loud enough for Santana to hear and roll her eyes. "I'm staying in the truck,"

"OK.' Rachel nodded and hopped out zipping up her jogging suit and heading over to a smirking young Hummel.

Santana watched from the safe inside the truck as Rachel and Kurt went on and on about apparently both Kurt's and Rachel's clothing. He kept touching her jogging suit reverently with a giddy smile.

Rolling her eyes she spotted Puck heading out of the garage with Burt and Finnocence. Finn shot Rachel a goofy grin and headed over to give her a hug. Though Santana couldn't hear what was being said she narrowed her eyes as te way that his had rested on the petite girl's shoulder, or the way both boys laughed at whatever she was saying.

Puck shook hands with Burt and carted the box of what Santana assumed was parts into the bed of the truck. He then leaned on the passenger side of the truck just short of the passenger door. He also watched the three of them interact.

Annoyed Santana leaned over from the middle seat and tapped the glass. Puck raised a brow at her, with a "whay I do now?" look then puched off the truck and headed over to their fellow classmates.

Leaning down, he whispered something into Rachel's earr. Who in turn nodded and said her goodbyes.

They slipped onto the truck and neither one said anything. Santana sisn't know why that annoyed her, but it did. She also didn't like that they communicated with out words to one another. Nope she didn't like either one, not even a little bit, not even at all.

"Lopez do you want foe us to take you home and drop off your car later when we're finished?"

"Not safe," she muttered

"Oh ," Puck nodded, but it was clear that he had no idea what any of that meant.

"Maybe I can help fix the car," she wondered out loud. Puck scoffed and Rachel nodded but bit her lip.

"Oh so there's some automotive club I'm not privy to, as well?"

"I like it when you use prissy words, Satan,"

"Noah," Rachel said softly but with a warning tone.

"Right, sorry Santana,"

Santana bit her lip to stop the laugh. The idea of little Rachel Berry telling mr. Badass Puckerman what to do was funny.

"Todah, Noah."

"Exactly how many languages do you speak Berry?"

"A few I told you we did quite a bit of traveling, Santana,"

Santana nodded fighting the shiver from the Rachel gave her with a twinkle in her eyes. The peal of Prayer Changes filled the air of the now silent truck.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," Rachel whispered and fished her phone out of her back pocket.

"Hi," she said into the phone quietly, with a sad smile on her lips. "What are you up to today?" she laughed sweetly. "No, just relaxing working on a friends car," Rachel sighed leaning back into the seat. "I miss you too," she said so softly on a fragile intake of breath. "I'll see you soon . Soak up some sun for me and send it my way. I love you. I'll call you later tonight," there was a sigh that racked her whole body. "No you should go, listen to what they have to say. "Je t'aime, tout mon amour à vous deux."

Santana didn't know who Rachel spoke to, but it changed the emotion in the truck. Both Puck and Rachel had very sad faces, and Rachel was fidgety. Without thinking overly about her actions she reached out for Rachel's hand and squeezed it. No one knew that sometimes you couldn't talk about things, sometimes because you were barely holding your shit together.

She just smiled when Rachel looked at her with a smile . Seems words weren't needed between her and Rachel either as Rachel leaned over and laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana got the call from her father that the power would be off until late in the evening and that the family has checked into a hotel for the night. Groaning she frowned as she hung up the phone. She wasn't looking forward to staying in her house all alone in the dark. She looked over at Rachel and Puck who where laughing at the another as they spoke about something that happened that she knew nothing about.

Santana had laughed when she had first seen the 'mechanic suit' that Rachel had pulled out to wear while she 'pulled her car apart'. But had nearly moaned out loud when Rachel slipped out of her jogging suit to revel a pair of sofee shorts and a baby tee, before she slipping into the nasty polyester blend. She wasn't the only one that had appreciated it either. Puck has let out a wolf whistle which Rachel had laughed at and then ignored them both as she began to work on her car. Santana never thought a person working on a vehicle, sweaty covered in grease or oil, attractive, or hot enough to melt Manganese. Santana was in over her head as she leaned against the chair that Puck had set up for her, and lost herself in the contradiction that was Rachel Berry.

"Princesa?" Santana was nudged softly.

"I'm awake… I'm awake," she muttered. There was a giggle to her left and a kiss was placed on her brow. "Rachel," she moaned.

"Santana your car is all set. Do you want to stay here or do you need to go home?"

Santana rubbed her eyes to see that Rachel stood before her, her suit half rolled down. "Is it ok if I stay here?" Rachel nodded. "Where is Puck?"

"Out picking up Breadsticks for dinner,"

"What time is it?" Santana muttered running her fingers through her hair.

"It's almost 11 pm," Rachel knelt down in front of her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You seem very tired, are you ok?"

"It's been a long day. I get up early on Sunday's so I have been up since 4 am,"

"Oh, that makes sense," Rachel nodded. "Well lets head upstairs and you can call your parents," Santana nodded and followed Rachel to the elevator.

Puck returned about twenty minutes later. They ate while they laughed and reminisced about school and their childhoods. Santana wasn't too surprised to find out that Puck and Rachel had been family friends when they were much younger, considering how close they were now. She didn't know what any of this all meant.

Puck left around midnight shooting Rachel a worried look, and Santana a dirty one. Rachel laughed and shut the door in his face in the end. Rachel shook her head and opened a closet. "You're on the sofa Princesa. I have only one bed, and well the sofa is heaven anyway according to you."

Santana blushed, nodded when Rachel brought over her sheets, a blanket and two pillows. "thank you."

"No problem." Rachel helped her make a bed. "Am I waking you up early so that you can go home to change or do you have something in your bag that you can change into?"

"I have my uniform." Santana sighed when her head hit the pillow. "really is the nicest sofa."

"Ok, I can give you a ride into school."

"No it's ok I have to go to practice it's really early."

"Ok no big deal I have try outs tomorrow afternoon, that would have you stranded."

"Try outs? For what?" Santana muttered with a raised brow.

"Softball."

"Softball?" Santana laughed. "Good luck with that." she laughed again as the thought of little short Rachel Berry running bases, and batting.

"Ok Lopez, we shall see." Rachel leaned over the back of the sofa, and placing a kiss on the un-expecting lips. "Buenas noches mi chica poco quemado"

"Berry!" Santana groaned when the little brunette just laughed and jogged down the call. "I'll get you back for that." she muttered touching her burnt face.

~~ }|{ ~~

**A/N: So it took forever for me to post and I am so sorry about that! I hope that the next chapter will come faster and easier!**

**Thanks**

**Please Review**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	6. Chapter 6

**1/13/12**

**Author's Note**

So here we are in the new year! I am going to try to keep up with a better posting schedule! I am planning on updating once a week. This story I am shooting for Sunday updates. So let hope that I can keep up with that. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Crap IRL just kept getting in the way. This is a super short chapter….I was super distracted by the Pats game tonight, but I wanted to update tonight….so here it is Loose editing as always !

* * *

**Follow me: **

**Twitter **: GypsySoul05

**Tumblr**: GypsySoul-05

**Facebook **Taylor Gypsy**  
**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

* * *

Monday Morning

Santana groaned and hit her cell phone with a groan as she pulled herself off the wonderful sofa that had been her bed. She looked around to see the faint light beaming in through the drapes, the rest of the place was silent. Which in a house that wasn't her own she found kind of eerie. She slid off the sofa and quickly folded the bedding that had been lent her. She left them in a pile on the sofa arm and smiled when she say her cheer duffel at the foot of the sofa, pinned to it was a note.

_**Princesa,**_

_**Good morning. There's fruit set aside for you in the refrigerator. Please help yourself to that and anything else that you'd like. I parked your car outside last night, house is yours, you remember where the bathroom is, I'll see you at school.**_

_**Rachel**_

Santana shook her head, leave it to Rachel to think about everything. She ate the fruit she found in the fridge, cleaned the bowl and left it in the strainer. She hopped into the amazing rain shower spa like guest bath and almost cried when she had to finally get out because she was going to be late otherwise. She took the elevator down and headed out to her car, where she located a bag in her divers seat. Inside the bag was a few bottles of half frozen water and some energy bars along with a book of astronomy. With a little note.

_I have my own copy, maybe we can compare notes sometime. ~Rachel_

Santana found herself smiling about it long after practice, well into first period. Which Rachel was absent from. Pathetically she realized that in the relativity small about of time that Rachel had been here she had wormed her way into Santana's everyday. It seemed any day no involving Rachel was boring and difficult to navigate. When Puck came looking for their little counterpoint, when class ended that she became concerned.

"Have you seen Rachel this morning?" She asked as they left the room together, heading in the direction of Rachel's locker.

"No, have you. After all you we're at her place this morning." Puck shrugged his shoulders. He leaned against Rachel's locker watching Santana as she switched out her books for the new ones that she would need.

"No I didn't see her she was gone before I got up this morning." Santana glanced at the crowd. "It doesn't seem like this is something that she would do, skip class."

"No she wouldn't." Puck agreed pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Rae, where are you Santana and I were just talking about how odd it was that you weren't here." there was a pause, then he nodded his head. "OK, I'll tell her. See you at lunch?" there was a pause. "Ok, see you later." puck hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Well?" Santana prompted, tapping her foot in irritation.

"She had a doctor's appointment, I forgot about it." Puck shook his head. "Some best friend I am."

Santana just patted his arm in compassion. "It'll be ok, Rachel isn't one to hold a grudge."

"Yeah, but-t" Puck shook his head and looked away. "Rachel, she means a lot to me, you know. She's been through a lot, and you know I just want to be there while I can."

Santana tried to brush off the weird feeling that she got at Pucks words, the contact just rubbed her the wrong way. "I understand." she lied. "So she'll be back by lunch?"

"Yeah that is what she said." Puck smiled, then looked down the hall. "I'm going to head off to class." he gave her one final look with worry in his eyes as he left here to her own thoughts. There appeared to be more to Noah Puckerman, then she had been aware.

She liked this sensitive side of Puck, Rachel's Noah. Maybe she was softer around Rachel as well. Maybe it was Rachel's special gift to see behind the façade, to see the ugly. An embrace the hot mess that is ever eternal, only to turn around an teach you to embrace it as well.

Santana nodded and lost herself in her own thoughts. Why in the hell was Puck freaking out about a simple doctors appointment? Why would Rachel schedule a doctors appointment in the middle of a school day? Santana didn't have the answers and she didn't have time to overly think bout things as the bell warning bell rang and she headed off to class.

She shot a glance to the blonde that was calling out her name to her, but Brittany… yeah it still hurt too much to think about Brittany or her betrayal. Confessing your love to someone only to find out that that person loves someone else kinda burns like hell, and is hard to forget.

She firmly turned in the opposite direction and headed to her Chemistry class, she could hear distinctively that Brittany had stopped chasing her and was talking to another Cheerio, but she refused to turn around. Who cares that the love of her life and her best friend hated her. She was Santana Freaking Lopez and she deserved to be happy to, even if that meant being happy without the person that she had been sure she would spend the rest of her life with. What was the saying? _When one door closes, you'll find an open window_

By lunch time Santana was happy to find Rachel waiting for her at her locker, she had her usual smile in place. "Hello Princesa," she leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "You slept well?"

"I did, you could've woken me before you left this morning." she smiled, not noticing the bubbly blonde stop short behind her, but Rachel did.

"You were too beautiful, to pester that early in the morning. But we were at it pretty late last night, I wanted you to be able to sleep." Rachel leaned in and brushed her lips against the taller brunet's. "You'll have lunch with me? I packed us something from our favorite diner."

"O-ok." Santana flushed. "I'll just… yeah I'll follow you." she smiled, laced her fingers with the girl in front of her, shutting her locker and heading away from the crowd that had stopped around them, oblivious of the blonde behind her, or her heartfelt tears that ran forsaken down her cheek, reciprocating the way she felt inside.

Rachel led Santana to a spot shaded by a tree right outside of the view of the cafeteria. There was a large blanket, basket and two large pillows laid out. "When did you have time for this between everything else?"

"I called Stella, she made the food for us, and I picked it up on the way to school. I had the SUV packed this morning before I left for the doctors, and I set this up when I got here. " Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Not a big deal."

"It is to me." Santana smoothed out her uniform and sat on a pillow, watching as Rachel dressed in skinny jeans also sat and pulled items of the basket. "this might be the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll say it again what is wrong with this town?" Rachel pulled out her phone and pulled up her Pandora app, and lowered the volume so that it played music softly in the back ground. She leaned again the tree and motioned for Santana to begin to eat. "I figured since we both have a free period after we can stay here and talk or nap, if you'd like."

"A nap on campus?" Santana looked at her as if she lost her mind, Wouldn't you be afraid that someone would do something while we were napping?"

Rachel peered over at her, with a smirk. "I doubt very highly that anyone would bother us." Santana suppressed the need to shiver. Dominant badass Rachel was sexy as hell.

"We'll I don't know about a nap but we could lay down and talk if you wanted." Santana offered biting into her pineapple sandwich, it was truly amazing.

"Sounds good to me Princesa." Rachel leaned back, biting into her own sandwich and drinking out of her 100% recycled cup of raspberry water. "So what did I miss for the first part of the day?"

"Nothing, we went over things that I know you already know. We'll have a pop quiz tomorrow in Chemistry, but nothing you'd be worried about it. Seems to be that you know more about it then the damn teacher."

Rachel laughed. "Not really, I just act like I do." when they were finished Rachel repacked the basket and motioned for Santana to come closed to her. Santana stood, and watched as Rachel took her pillow and placed it between her legs and patted it for Santana to sit, which Santana did. She was sitting for about a minute before Rachel pulled her to lean and relax against her chest. "Now relax, if you fall asleep while we're talking I'll protect you." she promised against the Latina ear, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"You're spoiling me Berry, I could get use to this type of treatment." Santana tilted her head to the side and looked at Rachel with a smile.

"That's the point, Lopez." Rachel brushed their lips together. "That is the point." she pulled back and they began talking about astronomy.

After school Santana made her way to the chorus room she was on a mission from Sue to hide a box of spiders in the Glee directors desk. She was almost clearing the door when she hear the voice from heaven, she stopped short and peeked into the room.

_N'abandonnez pas_

_parce que vous avez des amis_

_N'abandonnez pas_

Santana leaned against the doorjamb lost in the emotion that the little diva was pouring out in the song. She was playing the piano softly and singing along.

_Tu n'es pas le seul_

_N'abandonnez pas_

_Aucune raison d'avoir honte_

_N'abandonnez pas_

Santana was blown away again , forgotten was the box of spiders. She could see the emotions that were racking the little girls body. Santana herself was shedding a tear as well.

_Vous avez encore nous avons_

_Ne pas abandonner maintenant_

_Étaient fiers de qui vous êtes_

_N'abandonnez pas_

_Vous savez son jamais été facile_

_N'abandonnez pas_

_Parce que je crois theres la place d'un_

_Il ya un endroit où nous appartenons_

By the time that Rachel was finished, Santana had turned away, she felt as if she had been spying on an emotionally vulnerable moment in the others girl's life. She didn't want to spy on Rachel, she didn't want to step on something that she clearly wanted to keep private. Though Santana felt even more drawn to the closed off girl, who had taught her so much already. What was the real story behind Rachel Berry, and what secrets did she protect from the rest of the world?

Santana took herself further down the hall and into the Spanish room, she placed the spiders in a drawer in that desk and then quickly left school. She had a few things to think about before she could speak to Rachel again, and vulnerable Rachel was more attractive to her then badass Rachel. Where did that leave her? _In over your head!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**New chapter up Next Sunday**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	7. Chapter 7

**1/20/12 Chapter 7**

**Author's Note**

I was super distracted by the Pats game tonight, but I wanted to update tonight…who lost and I was devastated…. So I had to get drunk and go to bed …lol….so here it is short, but emotional…hope that makes up for it.

Loose editing as always !

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

Santana made it to school on Tuesday with one mission in hand, to figure out what was going on with Rachel, and to figure out what her plans where. A girl that special, had to have plans. Santana wasn't willing to get to much further involved until she figured out if and where she fit in these plans.

She spotted Rachel right away at her locker with Puck, they were speaking softly to one another, ignoring the crowd around them. Santana stood back for a few minutes not wanting to appear to be listening in or worse interrupt their private conversation.

"Princesa." Rachel smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Santana frowned, looking around. She wondered if Rachel was reigning it in because someone was watching. _Nope._

"Morning Rachel, Puckerman." She flicked glance at Puck which spoke volumes, but he was too male to understand it. "Rachel I need to talk to you,"

"Of course." Rachel smiled. Then shot a look at Puckerman, who nodded and took off to his first period class. "If it's an involved conversation I think that it would be best if we waited until after school though."

Santana though about that as she worried her lips, it was involved, but she wanted answers now. To settle the unease, that was making her entire body tense. "Yes, you're right after school would be best."

Rachel stopped loading items into her locker, and looked at her. Rachel was able to tell that something was wrong. She took Santana's hand shut her locker and led her down the hall and out to the parking lot.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Santana asked her books still clutched to her chest.

"You need answers, we're going somewhere we can talk." Rachel took Santana's books and concealed them into her 'trunk' on Marley and handed Santana a helmet, placed her own on, they hopped on the bike and headed off school grounds.

They ended back up at what now Santana realized must be Rachel's home. It was the same building from their first date, and where she had woken up from over the weekend. But Rachel had said she stayed with a relative, one that she had never seen. Rachel pulled out her cell phone and spoke to someone with a thick Spanish accent.

"Hola, mi hija…oh excuse me, I'm sorry Hello, my daughter Santana Lopez is ill today she will not be in school today. Si, oh excuse me yes, thank you." she hung up the phone and looked at Santana with a grin.

"Wow that was amazing." she looked at Rachel with a look of pure adoration.

"So have a seat, I'm making coffee, have you eaten breakfast today?" Rachel went about making quick work of the coffee.

"I've eaten." she lied looking at toes of her cheer shoes.

Rachel looked over at her, shaking her head and pulling out things from the fridge and started to make breakfast. "Well I'm hungry, I'm going to have something to eat. How are your parents?"

"Good, no longer overly angry about the electric." Santana shrugged her shoulder.

"Right, how did that happen again?"

"So…" Santana flushed and looked around this place.

"So still not coming clean on that huh?" Rachel laughed. "Ok you're off the hook, I'll figure it our eventually." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. "So where is your relative?"

"Who?" Rachel asked distracted.

"You said you live with a relative, where is she?"

"Oh that." Rachel blushed. "Yeah that was a lie." she bit her lip and looked over at her. "I mean I do have a relative, and she does live here, in Lima. I just don't live with her."

"Do you're fathers know that?" Santana demanded.

"No, and I don't want them too." she shrugged. "My birth mother lives here, she is currently out of town working, I've every intention of reuniting with her." she said with a grimace. "But when I got here she was gone, and well by then my dad's where gone."

"Where are they?"

"They're really are on the open sea. My dads are doctors they have stressful jobs. We use to travel all over the world with a doctors with borders group." she smiled. "Hence the multiple languages."

"Makes sense." Santana nodded.

"Well about 3 years ago we moved to New York." Rachel stopped and took a deep breath. "I wanted to be on Broadway, it's been a dream since I was very young." she stopped and turned to look at Santana as she placed an omelet in front of the girl. Then turned off the stove and plated her own omelet, setting it on the counter. "So we moved to New York, because I had to be a star. I was going to be the next Barbara Streisand." she pushed away from the counter in frustration and wrapped her arms around herself.

Santana watched Rachel, lost my the dismay that was overwhelming the girl. She watched as if the girl before her filed through all her. She looked up and said softly. "My dad got sick," she let out a deep breath. "We caught it early, he went through the treatment, and he's in recovery mode now."

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Santana reached out taking the other girls hand. "Shouldn't you be with them?"

Rachel shook her head and blinked back the tears. "No, he wouldn't have… no. I needed to get away." she shrugged her shoulders. "We should eat while its warm." they continued to eat in silence. Santana because what can you say after that, and Rachel because talking about it makes it real.

Santana finished cleaning the dishes, then took Rachel by the hand and led her to the sofa. "I'm sorry that you're alone." she whispered.

"it's ok." Rachel smiled sadly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Santana blinked slowly, looked out the window. "It doesn't matter, it isn't important."

"That isn't the truth." Rachel whispered, with a smile. "Don't make me regret telling you the truth."

"No I'm thankful that you trust me with the truth." Santana said quickly. "I just don't think this is the time to bombard you with questions."

Rachel slid closer cupping Santana's face she kissed her softy on the lips. "You aren't bombarding me, Santana. In this moment there is nothing more important then what is going on this room, and you." she promised.

"Don't." Santana whispered.

"Don't what?" Rachel said softly watching her closely.

"Don't make me feel like I'm the only person in the world." Santana said. "Don't make me feel all these things, and emotions."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a Lima Loser, your not going to stay. You're going somewhere. You're not like to the rest of us. I ca.." Santana pulled away, shaking her head. "Rachel I don't think this is a good idea."

"What? The way that you feel? The way I feel about you. What we'd mean to one another if you'd let it happen?"

"Rachel I don't even know how you feel about me, what you're doing here in Lima. How long you're going to be here, where you're going after you graduate." she pushed herself further into the sofa. "I just don't want to get involved only to be hurt."

"Santana I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I won't be either." Santana said sadly

"There are no guarantees in life Santana, I've learned that lesson. I like you, very much. I want to have a chance to see where this can go." Rachel looked away for a moment to compose herself. "But I can't promise not to make mistakes, not to ever hurt you, or even what I'm going to be doing in the next year."

"I don't know where I'm going to be in a year either." Santana admitted with a frown, she let out a breath. "I just don't want to be hurt."

"No one does, Princesa. But you live you learn." Rachel promised with a shrug. "I'm game if you are."

Santana sat there watching the wind lifting and carrying the leaves. The way that they floated and carried on carelessly. What she wouldn't do to be able to live life without worry without judgment, to be so carefree. She snuck a glance at Rachel to see how she sat there looking at her with an honest gentle smile. "Ok, lets see how this goes."

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way." Rachel pulled her close and kissed her with a gentleness that Santana had never know before. "I would have fought for you, you're worth fighting for."

They snuggled, with the TV playing the background as they talked. Talked about their past, and what they wished for of their future. It wasn't a rushed day, it wasn't filled with check lists, or classes they had to rush off to or suffer through. It was the two of them, cuddle together laughing and smiling.

It was one of Santana's top 15 favorite days in her life. Rachel seemed to taking over her top list. Santana was just finished fighting the inevitable. She was falling in love with Rachel Berry, and for once in her life she wasn't go to fight what life threw at her. She was going to lay back and enjoy it.

Hours later they laid in one another's arms sleeping. Rachel woke up when she heard a buzzing noise, she looked around for the noise seeing that it was Santana's cell phone. She rolled her eyes and snuggled further into Santana nothing was more important that the girl in her arms at the moment and she wasn't going to move to disturb her. When her phone vibrated at her hip she pursed her lip and reached for it.

**You skipped school w/out me. Im wounded. ~Puckerman**

**Needed to talk to Santana. Come over after school we can hang out ~Berry**

**Is she ok? ~Puckerman**

**Yeah she's great ~ Berry**

**Don't get hurt Rae, but don't hurt her either. ~Puckerman**

**Not planning on it ~ Berry**

**Britt did a number on her, I don't know the details, but she broke her pretty good ~Puckerman**

Rachel frowned looking out the window thinking about Santana's forlorn look the day they had first met, the things that the girl tried to hide from the world the pain that she had bottled up. She needed to teach the girl to let go, and to learn how to live again.

**Ok…. Ill see you later, I'll bring the pizza. ~ Puck**

**K thanks ~ Berry.**

She snuggled further into the girl in her arms. "I'll protect you from everything, and everyone Princesa, even if that means from me too." she promised kissing the girl, she kissed the top of the girls head and then she fell asleep to.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review **

**New chapter up soon**

_**Next Sunday**_

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	8. Chapter 8

**2/3/13 Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:**

So here we are! So it's February, the month of love. So I will give you, some fluff. And maybe a little bit of Brittany and Quinn intervention. Little short sorry about that!

I'll see you next Sunday

Loose editing as always !

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

* * *

Santana woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, she came awake slowly pushing the hair out of her eyes and looking around. She slipped out of the warmth of Rachel's embrace. Making her way quietly to the door. She slowly slid the door open relieved when she noticed that it was Puck who was caring a large pizza as he came through the door.

"Lopez, what are you up to?" With a smile on his face he entered the room and headed over to the kitchen, placing the pizza on the counter. He glanced over where Rachel was still sleeping on the sofa he bit back a chuckle. "Look at Rachel Berry bad ass extraordinaire, reduced to being a snuggle monster."

"Better not say that too loud, something tells me she wouldn't appreciate you referring to her as a snuggle monster." Santana laughed closing and locking the door. Once that task was completed she headed over to Rachel. Gently she shook their smaller brunette awake. "Rachel Puck's here with pizza you need to wake up." She said softly kissing the girl on the four head.

Santana stood back a smirk on her face as Rachel slowly became awake she smiled in return when Rachel saw her and smiled. "hi."

"Hi." Rachel blushed, "I must've slept longer than I thought." She stood nodding to Puck, then raising her arms over her head stretch. "I'm just going to run and freshen up right back."

Santana and Puck were sitting at the small kitchenette table in the breakfast nook go the kitchen waiting for Rachel to return. When Rachel did return she took the seat that was across from both of them. "Noah, tell me how school was today."

Noah finished chewing his bite of pizza and swallowed before answering. "Boring as all hell." he shot a look at Santana. "Brittany was asking about you actually. Lopez, do you know why she would be doing that? Since you have spoken to each other in weeks. I mean it's just weird that she's all of a sudden hitting me up. Asking me all kinds of questions about you now that you're hanging out with my friend here." he motioned to Rachel.

The Latina looked at the mohawked boy with confusion. "Brittany hasn't talked to me in forever, so no I've no idea what you're talking about." She looked over at Rachel let a slight flush to her complexion. "Rachel is there something that you need to let me ?"

Rachel fidgeted with her napkin her face even more flushed, as she refused to meet Santana's eyes she mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that I didn't catch that." Santana asked with a chuckle as she watched Rachel squirm.

"I may or may not have made Brittany jealous." Rachel admitted with a groan of dismay.

Santana looked at the brunette and confusion. "And how exactly did you make Brittany jealous."

Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes and bit her lip. "Well you see, I happen to notice that she was watching us yesterday. And I might've been a bit jealous myself, of all the times she had you before I was here. I might have wanted to prove to her that you were mine and that she couldn't have you anymore." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted her know that you're happy with me that she wasn't getting you back."

Santana let the information of betrayal and jealousy leak into her mind and play havoc with her fragile mind. She didn't know who she should be angry at. Rachel for trying to get a rise out of Brittany. Brittany for thinking that all of a sudden she could worm her way back in to her life.

"I'll understand if you're mad at the me. I think I would be mad too. I wasn't thinking rationally. I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head. "No I'm not mad, confused maybe, but I get it. I get why you did what you did. I mean just two weeks ago I was mad every time one of those girls looked at you." She shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel was relieved to hear that Santana was not overly angry with her. She was ashamed of her actions, it wasn't like her to get jealous. Then again, she was honest with herself she would openly admit that she's never cared about anyone the way she does Santana.

Puck laughed outright, slapping his hand on the table. "You two are two peas in a pod, neither one you like to share."

Both girls shot him a dirty look but in the end neither heads in agreement. They finished their pizza, then decided to watch some horror movies while they drank some beer. All in all it was a pretty quiet night, considering it was Monday. They called it a night at eleven, so that Santana could make her curfew. Rachel gave her a ride back to school, where they had originally left Santana's car.

Santana stood outside her driver-side door wrapped in Rachel's arms as they kissed good night. She was thankful that she had car to lean on, because as usual Rachel's kisses made her weak in the knees.

Rachel placed one more sweet kiss on Santana's lips. "You need to go home, we've been here for thirty minutes. The drives another four. If you leave now, you'll make curfew by three minutes."

"Who cares about curfew, bring those lips back here Berry." Santana demanded pulling the smaller girl to her and kissing her again. Santana felt herself being pushed to the side of the door. She was vaguely aware of the door being opened, before she was pushed into the driver seat and kissed one more time. "Damn you Berry, and your schedules." Santana muttered.

"Honestly Santana we'll be together in less then 8 hours. It isn't the end of the world is just the end of the night. I'll see you tomorrow, Princesa." Rachel tapped the top of the car, then walked over to her bike. She waited until Santana's car started, before starting her own engine and they left the parking lot together going in opposite directions.

The following day at school, was a disaster. Santana was able to tell, that to was going to be a bad day the moment she pulled into the parking lot and saw Quinn and Brittany waiting for. She quickly looked around the parking lot to see if she could find Puck or Rachel. However luck wasn't on her side as she was unable to see either of their cars. "Can I help you two with something." She said with her old nasty attitude in place.

"San, don't be like that. We miss you we want to check up on you." Quinn said softly, genuinely even.

Santana raised one perfect eyebrow, unable to stop herself showing her disbelief at that comment. "Is that true, because where were you for the last four months. Did you care just a couple weeks ago when you outed me to the whole school Quinn?"

Quinn nodded her face flushed with embarrassment. "I was wrong for that and I get the you don't want to forgive me." She took in a deep breath. "But I'm truly worried about you, we don't want you to be hurt. And this Rachel chick, we don't know her. We don't know where she came from. We don't know where she's going, and we don't like that she's stringing you along."

"First off you don't have a right to worry. Second of all don't call Rachel a chick, she's not just one your baby Cheerios. And third it doesn't matter where she's going or where she came from. Because she's here now, which is more then can be said about either of you. And for record she's not stirring me along we're dating exclusively." Santana said coldly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel appear, her bike coming to a slow halt in the parking spot next to her car.

Rachel hopped off her bike, whipped off her helmet and yanked the key out of the ignition before she marched over to them. "Do we have a problem here ladies." The biker demanded as she became part of the group. "Because I already told you what would happen if you messed with Santana again."

Brittany tossed her books to the ground and invaded Rachel's personal space, pushing Rachel back slightly on the shoulders. "Listen! I don't care who you are, and I don't care what you do to me. But I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt her. Santana is my best friend, the only person who's always cared." She shoved the girl back further. "And then you think you can just fly into town to make her forget all her friends. And then break her heart, and that fly right back out of town."

"Brittany's right, Santana we care about you. Don't let some girl, who doesn't care about you or even herself come between your best friends and you. She's not go to stay in Lima, she's not your forever. Please don't set yourself up to fail." Quinn pleaded with her.

Santana stared at her best friends the color drained from her face. This was her worst fear, coming to light, being spoken by her own best friends. She knew she was falling for Rachel, that's what yesterday was about. Having it thrown up in her face didn't feel good. "Where were you before Rachel got here. Where were my two best friends then? Where was my girlfriend, who is in love with someone else and while finding out broke my heart?" She demanded looking at Brittany. "And where was my best friend when the only girl I ever loved, stop loving me."

"You're right, I don't know Rachel not as well as I know you two. But that doesn't mean that she's going to hurt me. That she doesn't care about me and that she can't learn to love me." She looked at Rachel and smiled sadly at her. "I'm not promised tomorrow, no one is. But I'm not letting what could happen effect what is happening. And what is happening is that I care for Rachel. I care enough for Rachel to be open to the possibilities that she presents to me every day."

Santana pointed to Rachel. "Because that woman right there, has been honest, kind, sweet and original. Which is by far more than I can say for any Lima loser. And if we're being honest, she's treated me far better than either one of you ever have, recently."

Santana reached out and took Rachel's hand and the two of them walked away from the two blondes, and into school. "I'm sorry you had to be involved in that. I've no idea what possessed them to pull an intervention." She sighed in her irritation. "I know that they don't show it all the time especially recently, but they do care and they are my best friends.".

"I actually like the more and respect them more now." Rachel shrugged. "They stood up to me. It shows that they actually really do care about you. " Rachel pulled the taller girl into her arms and kissed her lovingly.

"Which makes one hell of a person, not only to argue with them but then also to defend them to me." She paused looking deeply into the brown eyes that she adored. "Santana Lopez, you're one in a million. How did I ever get so lucky?" She whispered against her girlfriends lips. "I traveled all over the world, only to find you in Lima, Ohio."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review **

**New chapter up soon**

_**Next Sunday**_

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	9. Chapter 9

3/17/13 Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

One month later

Santana sat back on Rachel's sofa smiling to herself. The last month had been the best of her life. Rachel and herself had been dating for a month, life at school was moving along so smoothly. Her grades where up, coach Sue was off her ass, and she had three college acceptance letters.

Life was good, very good. Santana flicked off the tv and glanced at the clock . Rachel and Puck had taken off about 30 minutes ago to get food leaving her alone in the apartment to finish up her laundry. She may or may not have blown up the washing machine at her own house.

There was a knock on the door while she was in the middle of swapping the loads over and laughing she headed to the door. "Did you forget your key?" she asked opening the door.

"I don't have one. Who are you?" the woman demanded shushing a baby on her hip.

"Santana, who are you?" Santana demanded hand on her hip, looking the woman and the child both of them seeming familiar.

"Where is Rachel?"

"Out." Santana muttered closing the door a little more to hide the rest of the house from Shelby's inquisitive glare.

"Well this is going well." The woman muttered shifting the baby in her arms and looking at the protective girl in front of her. "Do you know when Rachel will be home?"

"I'm home now, hello Shelby." Rachel smirked at the woman who was an older version of herself and handed a shocked Puck the pizza box she was carrying. "Hiya Beth, come to Rachie." she scooped Beth out of Shelby's arms. Rachel snuggled her nose into the baby's neck and then glanced up at Santana. "Are you going to let us in San?"

Santana snapped out of her shock and nodded blushing moved out of the way as she opened the door. Three things clicked instantly. One the woman was Rachel's mom, how had she ignored the resemblance? Two She was rude to Rachel's mom, and she wanted to die. Three from the way Puck still hadn't moved this Beth was his Beth. FUCKING small town LIMA, OH!

"So I see you're home how was the trip?" Rachel asked motioning for Shelby to sit on the sofa, glancing at Noah who was still in a bit of shock in the doorway.

"Lovely, Imagine my surprise when I get home to the note that you left." Shelby muttered and sat down at the kitchen counter. "How long have you been here?"

"A few months." Rachel admitted with a smile. "You look great."

"Don't butter me up kid." Shelby muttered with a smirk. "What kind of trouble are you avoiding in New York?"

"Oh you know my regular drama." Rachel laughed tickling Beth in her arms. Shelby shot her a stern look. "Ok Dads are on one of their epic adventures again and I wasn't in the mood for Gilligan and the Skipper. So they think we are reconnecting."

"You could have called me, I would've come right home."

"And ruin things for you and Beth?" Rachel laughed at her. "No everything is fine. I fixed up gramps old building, I'm comfortable." she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm happy you're back though."

Shelby looked over the place, taking in the restoration. "Who did all the work?"

"Noah and I." Rachel looked over at Puck who seemed to snapped out of his daze, and walked into the house.

"You guys did all the remodel?"

"Everything but the plumbing." Puck said back to himself as he walked in and sat down on the sofa next to a quiet Santana.

"Wow." Shelby just shook her head in amazement. "I had forgotten that he left this place to you. It was a piece of crap."

"Hey now." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk about my baby like that. Tara might take offence."

"You named your house too?" Santana muttered finally snapping out of her zone.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, then glanced over at Puck. "Noah you want to hold her?"

Puck glanced at Shelby who smiled and nodded. "I can?" Shelby nodded again and Rachel bounced over with the toddler giggling as she was placed in her biological fathers arms. "Wow she's so tiny and light."

Santana looked back and forth between the people in the room Puck was in awe of the bundle in his arms. Shelby looked content and slightly anxious and ready to assist Puck if he needed it. Rachel, well Rachel just looked torn between crying and laughing. The Latina stood up and walked over to Rachel. "You ok?"

"Me?" Rachel tilted her head. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" Rachel threaded her arm through Santana's and rested her hand on her hip. "Are you ok? Shelby can be a little hard core sometimes."

"I didn't know that you had a developed relationship with Shelby." Santana whispered into Rachel's ear.

"It's a long complicated story." Rachel admitted with a sad smile. "Not may people know the story behind it… well us. I'll tell you, just not right now."

"Ok." Santana kissed the top of Rachel's head and caught Shelby watching them with a cautious eye. "I don't think your mom likes me."

"She doesn't know you don't worry. And I though we didn't care what anyone thought anymore, just me and you remember."

"Right." Santana chuckled. "Still think it would be better if she could at least tolerate me."

"Might be helpful." Rachel admitted and leaned up and kissed her chin. "Shelby this is my girlfriend Santana, I think you met at the door." Rachel smirked at Santana's squeak and blush.

"Oh yes, It's a pleasure to meet you Santana." Shelby said shaking her hand, there was a twinkle in her eyes that reminded the Latina of Rachel.

"Yeah, sorry about the door… you… know earlier." Santana muttered blushing furiously.

"I kind of like that in a person," Shelby smiled. "Especially if that person is dating my daughter."

"Yeah stranger danger." she muttered out further embarrassing herself when Rachel heard her and laughed out loud. "Oh mi dios soy un idiota!"

"Oh amor, creo que eres la persona más hermosa inteligente que conozco." Rachel kissed the Latina and then headed to the kitchen. "Shelby would you stay for dinner we just picked up some pizza."

"I would normally decline an offer as I would consider it rude, to intrude. But I think we need to catch up." Shelby said with a smirk running her hand through her hair.

Rachel nodded. "It isn't that bad Shel, I promise." Rachel snagged a few plates in the kitchen and placed them on the table. "Come on lets eat. I have fruit I can cut up for Beth."

"I have her food her bag, but thank you." Shelby smiled and reached for Beth . "You ready to eat pumpkin?"

"Eats!" the little girl squealed in glee clapping.

Santana watched from her perch on the sofa as Rachel and Shelby spoke softly in the kitchen as they washed dishes. She was sitting with Beth in her lap as Puck ran to the bathroom. The baby watched her carefully almost trying to read her very soul. Neither one said anything they kind of just stared at one another. Santana had watched many kids over the years, but Beth… yeah Beth was different.

"I don't understand how you though it would be ok to stay here alone, Rachel." Shelby said louder then they had been talking earlier.

"I'm sorry Shelby I'm 18, I can be on my own if I want. I came here to see you and Beth, I am finishing out the school year here and then…" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"what do you mean you don't know?" Shelby demanded tossing the towel down and jamming her hands on her hips. "You're going back to New York and going to school. NYADA, Julliard, AADA, AMDA, and at least 6 other schools have been after you for the last 3 years."

"Maybe.." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "New York and Broadway don't seem to be such a big deal anymore."

Shelby dramatically clutched her chest and she rocked back losing her balance. "Oh my god." she whispered tears rolling down her face. "What happened, what aren't you telling me." she began to sob.

"Mom it isn't that big of a deal."

"Rachel Barbara Berry you have wanted Broadway since the age of three, what could have possibly happened that would intervene Fate?" Shelby demanded glancing over to the shocked Latina,

Rachel tossed her hands up in the air. "This has nothing to do with Santana damn it. She just makes living without Broadway more bearable."

"I don't understand this, you're not telling me something." Shelby demanded looking at all three teenagers in the room. "Do I need to call them Rachel or are you going to tell me."

"No I… please don't call them. Mom it's complicated ok? Dad and Daddy need to relax not worry about what their flighty daughter might or might not be doing." Rachel pleased with the older version of herself.

Shelby looked into Rachel's eyes and saw something in them that convinced her to nod and let out a breath. "This isn't over. I want answers Rachel. I know that I don't have the right as a full time parent. But that doesn't mean that I care of love you any less them a full time parent."

"I know that Mom, you're amazing and I'm lucky to have you in my life." Rachel pulled the woman into a hug. "Let me figure things out and then I'll come to you and explain everything ok?"

"I love you Kid, but moment in my life was when I opened that letter 10 years ago." she whispered kissing her forehead. "I should go I've caused enough drama for the night, and seeing as I can't convince you to stay at my place." Rachel smiled. "I'll take Beth home it's late for her, she has a schedule." Shelby composed herself and wiped away the tears.

Santana stood trying to pretend that she hadn't over heard the conversation that happen 20 feet away in an open concept apartment. She laughed when Beth placed a hand to her face.

"Sad, momma?"

"ah..." Santana looked around not sure how to answer the question.

"No baby." Shelby said coming and taking her from Santana. "Just worried, baby. Your sister likes to give momma gray hair."

"Bad Rachie, not nice." Beth said with a pout.

"Don't I know it." Rachel sighed. "Give Rachie a kiss." Rachel said coming over for a kiss.

"Nope, sissy been bad." Beth shoot her head and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Seriously?" Rachel demanded and rolled her eyes. "You little dechado."

Rachel blew her a kiss and wrapped her arms around a confused Santana.

"No speaking to her in foreign tongues. I have nightmares of her curing me out in multiple languages!" Shelby laughed.

"Oh no Beth mom's caught on to our nefarious ways." Rachel and Beth giggled.

"Oh looks it's the walking thesaurus, I had wondered where you'd gone." Puck muttered coming back in the room.

"You're just jealous because I'm Thesaurus Fabulous." Rachel shot back laughing at Santana's raised brow of confusion. "Ver que no eres el único idiota en la sala de"

"Thesaurus Fabulous, that's a new one. I might have to use it." Shelby laughed. "Alright guys have a good night, don't stay up too late." she grinned. "What I might be the 'cool mom', but I'm still a mom."

"Ok." the three of them said in unison from where they stood.

"I'll walk you out , if that's ok?" Puck said softly smiling at the mother and daughter who were snuggled together. At Shelby's nod he took the bag and opened the door leading the way to the elevator.

**Translation:**

**(Someone might have mentioned that translating was kinds of a pain in the ass….so maybe this will make it better? )**

1. Oh mi dios soy un idiota!- Oh my god I'm a dork

2. Oh amor, creo que eres la persona más hermosa inteligente que conozco." -Oh love, I think you are the most beautiful smart person I know."

3. dechado -paragon

4. Ver que no eres el único idiota en la sala de- See you're not the only dork in the room

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks for following the stories sorry for the long hiatus in between updates. Life kept getting in the way, and then I lost my motivation due to person reasons. So hopefully I have pulled myself out of that person crater of "ewww" and I'm back on track.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	10. Chapter 10

3/24/13 Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

Author Notes: Story is starting to pick up and so the drama will begin. I'll be back next week with an update.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

Santana snuck a glance down the hallway, glancing to make sure no one was looking then she ran over to Rachel's locker. It was in the middle of 3rd period and the little ninja girlfriend of hers had been on her every move. It was proving to be very difficult to surprise her better half.

She had finally convinced Puck to distract her with random text messages of importance, so that she was able to sneak out of their shared class. It was two days away from their official one month anniversary. Santana was sick of being the only one that was wooed. It was time for Rachel Berry to see that her girlfriend had a romantic side too.

She slipped opened the girls locker and set up the surprise inside. Smiling at herself at its epic-ness she set the trigger looped it carefully into the internal locking mechanism and softly shut the door. _Step one-check. _She smirked to herself and headed back to her class, only to be stopped by the meeting of the pom-poms.

"What you up to San?" Brittany asked with a smile. Quinn on her left also gave the brunette a look over with a raised brow.

"It isn't like Mighty Mouse ever lets you skip class." Quinn mocked her laughing and slapping five to the baby cheerio that was with them.

"Fabray don't call my girlfriend a cartoon character, Kitty you should be in class, and so should you Britt." Santana took another look at the crowd. "Wait what are you all doing out of class?"

"Coach is calling a meeting, which if you'd been in class, you'd have known." Kitty said cattily with a smirk when Quinn nodded in her direction.

"Well I'm not missing class to hear Coach drone on and on. I'm getting out of this town, and the only way that's going to happen is by staying in class. " Santana muttered slipping past them and heading to her class.

"Santana you're going to ignore a direct order from Sue?" Quinn demanded, beyond shocked at Santana attitude.

"That's what I said." Santana never turned back around.

"She'll kick you off the team." Brittany whispered distraught, chasing after her. "San you can't do this you love being one of us."

Santana stopped looked at her former girlfriend. "I use to love a lot of things that I don't anymore. " Santana shrugged, then stripped off her uniform in the middle of the hallway. Leaving her with a sports bra, and her boy shorts that she began wearing over her spanks a week ago when the weather changed with heavy winds. "Here tell her I quit, ok Brittany?" Rachel smiled and leaned in and hugged the girl. "Thanks Britt."

"Santana!" Quinn yelled after her, but Santana just left them heading further down the hall towards Puck's locker. She knew that he had and extra shirt in there. She would just rock a t-shirt for the rest of the day.

"Where's your uniform?" Rachel asked when she sat down next to her.

"It didn't fit anymore." Santana whispered leaning in and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Rachel leaned back with large non blinking eyes. "I'll tell you later, what did I miss?"

Rachel gave her girlfriend one more look over and smirked. "I'm slightly distracted." she laughed. "We'll have to go over the notes that I was taking."

~~ }|{ ~~

The minute class was over the two brunettes left the room their fingers intertwined. They made their way to Rachel's locker and Santana hiding a smile, as opened her own locker to the left of Rachel's. One minute the hallway was loud and crowded with the student population, the next Rachel opened her locker and there was confetti all over the place. Little pieces of paper that had "S& R Forever!" and Rachel squealed, which was not something you saw every day and jumped into Santana's arms.

They ignored the pandemonium that was going on around them the confetti cannon was still going the population of the hall we're laughing and kicking the confetti around like they were fallen leaves. "This is amazing!" Rachel whispered before kissing the Latina soundly.

"Lopez! In my office!" Sue's voice took over every bit of oxygen down the hallway, but the brunette's where clearly ignoring her as they made out pushed up against Santana's locker. "Lopez! God damn mouth breathers get out of way!" she demanded when the students weren't moving out of her way fast enough. "Lopez, get off Tinkerbell and get in my office right this damn minute."

Rachel pulled herself away from Santana who she pushed back up against the locker and looked at the woman over her shoulder. "Coach Sylvester I presume?"

"What's it to you Tinkerbell?" Sue demanded staring down at her with her hands on her hip. Santana finally coming to her senses tried to push Rachel's smaller frame behind her.

Rachel just shook her head and pushed Santana back behind her and looked at the woman. "What can we do for you madam?"

Sue raised a brow in confusion and looked up and down the hall way, as if she was being punked. "Lopez what the hell is going on and why is this midget still talking to me. I own this school, little girl."

"That might be so, but you don't own me." Rachel said firmly walking up to the woman and glaring up at her. "And you don't own Santana, so please say what is so important and then leave." Rachel said sweetly her eyes giving away just how angry she was.

"Listen hear Tink.."

"My name is Rachel, use it." Rachel said her voice laced with steel.

"Who do you think you are!" the tall woman screamed into her face.

"Someone who isn't going to let you intimidate me, that's for sure. So I guess that makes me your worst nightmare. " Rachel said coldly, the distain of her face matching her tone while she looked at her nails ignoring the tall woman that was breathing fire down at her.

"Lopez, but your chihuahua on a leash." Sue demanded. Rachel began to flush in anger, then looked at Santana who was now worried trying to calm Rachel down thinking that this wasn't going to end well for the little brunette.

"Please Rachel." Santana held onto her arm pulling her back. She watched in wonder as Rachel walked up to the coach and grabbed the woman's track suit jacket , pulling her down so that Rachel was a few inches to the woman's ear and then she whispered something very softly quickly. Something that would be written in the McKinley High History books.

Something that had Coach Sue Sylvester turn multiple colors, take a step back hands in the air, look back and fourth between the two girls and swallow hard as if something was lodged in her throat. "Right Lopez, you're off the team you were throwing off the pyramid." she muttered looked at Rachel one last time and took off in the other direction tossing looks over her shoulder back at the tiny sweetly smiling brunette who wrapped her arms back around Santana.

"Wow that wasn't nearly as bad as I though it would be." Santana let out a loud breath. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing really, baby. Why did you decide to quit the cheerios?" Rachel looked at her, both of them ignoring the looks that the entire hallway was giving them. "I assume that is why you aren't wearing your uniform. If you want back on the squad I'll speak to the coach…"

"No I told you, that uniform doesn't fit anymore." Santana shrugged. "I'm not that person anymore. I'm not letting it define who…"

"Oh my god I got here as soon as I could. Rachel are you ok? Santana how could you…. What the hell, Rach you look fine!" Puck muttered pulling her into his arms and hugging her, as he panted for breath. "Lopez is that my shirt you're wearing?"

"Noah calm down and put me down." Rachel said softly. Once back on her feet she smiled up at him. "Yes I'm fine, Yes Santana is wearing your shirt, and why are you out of breath?"

"I heard that Sue was letting you have it, I was two buildings over I had to run. But it looks like it was just a rumor."

"Nope, Puckerman, our girl handled Sue like a pro. I've yet to see anyone that was able to due what I saw done here today." Santana smiled broadly at her girlfriend. "Of Course you will now have a pretty large target on your back now, baby."

"I doubt that." Rachel said calmly, as she looped her arm through Santana's. "Now lets get to class. I don't want to miss that film that they are showing in English today."

Before they could walk ten feet the crowd converged on them all begging Rachel to be their champion against Sue Sylvester and the Cheerios. "Ms. Berry!" Jacob Ben Israel came out from where he had been hiding in his locker , as he and his always ready camera crew chased her down. "I need and exclusive!"

"And exclusive on what?" Rachel asked looking at the people who where all looking at her.

"On what it's like to slay the dragon." Jacob said shoving the microphone into her face. "You're public wants to know what your first order of business will be."

Rachel looked over at Santana who was hiding a smirk behind her notebook, Puck was hamming it up for the camera and Rachel was just looking bewildered.

"Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez to the front office please." the PA system announced seconds before the warning bell rang.

"Some other time Ms. Berry." Jacob said in his creepy tone, as he gave Rachel a head to toe look while licking his lips.

Santana turned back around and came nose to nose with the Jewish boy "Puede ser que sea suave ahora Jacob, pero te pillo mirando mi ganancia mujer así, yo le termina. Todavía tengo hojas de afeitar en mi monstruo pelo."

"Santana!" Rachel laughed. She reached over and grabbed the Latina by Pucks shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. "I kind of think possessive Santana is hot." she whispered kissing her softly walking backwards pulling the girl from the crowd in the direction of the office.

"Good to know, Estrella." Santana whispered as they walked into the office hand in hand. "So where here, where's the fire?" she demanded looking at them in irritation.

"Pumpkin?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Daddy?" Rachel smiled and headed over to him before she caught the look on his face. The world seemed to stop and then implode. "NO!" she crumbled to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

**Translation:**

**(Someone might have mentioned that translating was kinds of a pain in the ass….so maybe this will make it better? )**

1.(Spanish) Puede ser que sea suave ahora Jacob, pero te pillo mirando mi ganancia mujer así, yo le termina. Todavía tengo hojas de afeitar en mi monstruo pelo.

1. (English)I might be mellow now Jacob, but i catch you looking at my woman gain like that, i will ends you. I still have razor blades in my hair freak.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks for following the stories sorry for the long hiatus in between updates. Life kept getting in the way, and then I lost my motivation due to person reasons. So hopefully I have pulled myself out of that person crater of "ewww" and I'm back on track.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	11. Chapter 11

4/14/13 Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

Author Notes: Story is starting to pick up and so the drama will begin. I'll be back next week with an update.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Santana stood unable to move as she watched Rachel crumble to the ground. The red headed councilor was there in the corner looking at a disheveled Figgins. The room filled with Rachel's sobs as she fell apart. Mr. Berry was trying to say something, that was abundantly clear but nothing was being heard over Rachel's anguish.

"RACHEL!" Santana turned to look at the man, behind her stepped in from the hall way, with a frown.

"Dad?" Rachel stopped crying and turned to the man in the door with a puzzled face. "You're ok?" she ran to him and threw herself into his arms crying softer. "I thought… I was worried…oh I'm so happy to see you."

Santana was confused again. She looked back and fourth between the Berry's and the other members of the room. _Fuck did this mean, it was her family?_ she wasn't able to get her breath in quite right.

"Wait, I'm glad to see you, but why are you here?" Rachel pulled back a little to look from one father to the other.

"There's been an accident. Shelby's in critical condition." Hiram said softly watching Rachel's reaction.

"Where's Beth?" she said quickly snapping her backpack over her shoulders and heading to the door.

"She's at the hospital. Some drunk driver hit them last night, we flew here as soon as we could." Leroy said standing to pull her into his arms.

"OK, lets go." Rachel turned to Santana. "I need you to keep Puck calm for me. I'll take care of this and call you the minute I have an update. Talk to no one except him ok?" Rachel kissed her quickly on the lips.

Santana nodded ashamed that she was relieved that it wasn't her family that was being affected by this. She was confused as to why she had been called to the office to begin with. She watched the Berry's take off hand in hand.

Santana numbly went back to class, ignoring the people whispering about her . About the fact that she wasn't with Rachel, that she looked terrible, she felt fucking terrible. She looked at the clock with anger, she wouldn't be able to see Puck until lunch, hopefully that would give her time to hear back from Rachel. _What if she never heard from her again…what if she…_

"Miss Lopez ! Please pay attention to my class!" her teacher said loudly from her desk.

"Why! It isn't like you're teaching anything even resembling the truth! History my ass. You're just teaching us what the government deems the truth. Not the way it really happened. This fucking class should be called "Lies the Government tells us 101!'" She said heated, slamming her books closed and ignoring the clapping students she got to her feet.

"G…"

"I got it, I'll take my mother fucking self there GLADLY!" she shouted in the teachers face and grabbing the detention slip, stomping her way into the hall and knocking over two baby cheerios who shrieked as they tried to avoid her. "¡Fuera de mi camino, idiotas, o te acaba!

_Calm the fuck down Santana!_ she thought to herself. But internally she was freaking the fuck out. What if this meant that Rachel would be leaving, ok Shelby being in the hospital and in critical condition was bad. She would admit that, and she was worried about Beth.

But she was looking at this in the big picture, what if her dads made her leave Lima, now that there wasn't a 'guardian' to watch over her. What would happen to their relationship was over. Fuck Rachel kept her moody, erratic lashing out, CRAZY in check. What would she do without the girl ?

Santana found herself locked in the janitors closet sobbing, like a broken baby doll. She had tried so hard not to let Rachel mean so much to her. She tired to keep the girl at arms length. She had wanted to avoid this, to protect herself from this kind of downfall. Especially after Brittany. But how do avoid and unstoppable force? You don't you get knocked down or swept up. She had been swept up, and it was going to kill her. Her heart felt like it was in shards, fractures of pieces. She just knew that this would be the end, that Rachel would leave, and she would be alone again. She didn't even want to breathe, it hurt too much.

* * *

Santana woke up to the pounding on the Janitor's door and she pulled herself from where she had … fallen asleep?

"Santana!" Puck's voice came out in a frantic way. "Are you in there? Rachel's freaking out!"

"I'm here.." she said her voice hoarse. She stood and headed to the door to open it, her hands shaking, she coughed. "I'm here."

"Good, we have to go." Puck started to pull her to follow him, only to notice that she was disoriented. "Have you eaten today?"

Santana tried to remember if she had, she couldn't remember anything except Rachel being gone forever. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Rachel isn't going to be happy about this." he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, and hustled her out of the quiet school. "I've been looking for you for hours."

"It's dark out." she muttered confused.

"It's seven o'clock, Santana!" Puck muttered placing her into the truck. "Rachel has been calling you for hours, I've been looking for you. Your parents are beside themselves."

"Sorry."

Puck looked at her with a bewildered look, he sighed heavily and started the truck. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Is Beth ok?"

"She's fine, Shelby is in a medical induced coma and she's in traction the car flipped over. Beth was in her car seat so she was fine." he let out another pent up breath, as he pulled out of the parking lot. "they're trying to but her in a foster home."

Santana didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." she hung her head and more tears fell down her face silently.

"Rachel isn't going to let that happen." Puck said with a frown. "She's Beth's legal guardian."

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Santana stared at him her frown crinkled.

"I don't get everything. Rachel is having a throw down with her dads, the hospital staff, and the social worker. But she isn't giving up on Beth." Puck smirked. "I almost feel sorry for them, Rachel on a mission isn't something to take lightly."

Santana sat in the truck quietly and said nothing as they made the quick drive to the hospital. She let Puck all but carry her to where Rachel was. Her girlfriend took one look at her and started demanding someone to bring her something to eat and drink. She pulled out a raspberry candy bar from her bag and unwrapped it giving it to the Santana all within seconds of seeing the Latina in her current condition.

"Baby, you didn't eat today did you?" she demanded cradling the girl where they sat on the sofa. "Dad, call the Lopez household, tell them I've Santana and that she's ok but she's having and attack and to bring her, her medicine."

Santana looked at her with surprise, biting into the delicious candy. "How.."

"Do you seriously think we've been dating for a month and I wouldn't know that your hypoglycemic?" Rachel demanded with a kiss to the cheek. "You're everything to me baby, I take the time to know things about you. Even the things you think you need to hide from me."

Santana felt the tears again, she couldn't help herself Rachel was a lot to lose.

"Hey no crying. Everything is ok. Shelby is going to recover, Beth is absolutely fine, you and me baby no worries."

Santana didn't know how Rachel just always knew what to say, how to say and when to say it, that just made everything ok. Santana nodded and held the smaller girl as tight as she could.

They were interrupted when a harried looking woman came into the waiting area, closely followed by Puck who had orange juice and a tray full of hospital food.

"Because of the late hour I can't get a hold of the Corcoran attorney. Beth will have to go into the system for the night."

"If one person touches my sister…and I mean in anyway that I disapprove of I will sue the entire state of Ohio," Rachel said leveling the woman with a deadly calm look and tone. She held the juice to Santana's mouth, who was still shaking too much to be able hold it herself. "Do you understand me, Ms. Logan."

"Rachel you can't threaten.."

"Daddy I'm not threatening. I'm promising. I know my rights, they're making this a bigger issues then is necessary because of my age. Which is ridiculous considering I'm an adult. A fully functioning, over educated, and superiorly talented adult." she said arrogance and irritation taking over her tone.

"Without the proper paperwork that states that she is under your guardianship there is nothing that can be done." the woman said with a desperate look. "Do you think I want to take that little girl after this tragedy that has already ripped her life in two? Ms. Berry the foster care system is already overrun, with limited funds." she shouted back at the teenage girl. "And yes, I know who you are as well as how talented you are, but that doesn't change things. My hands are tied."

"Well un-fucking tie them, my sister isn't leaving here if it isn't with me, and you'll all have to go through me to get her." Rachel said pushing Santana back into the sofa and coming to stand near the woman. Clearly putting herself in-between the doorway to Beth's room. "You need to find a loop hole, stalemate." she stated and crossed her arms.

"You can't get involved in a government matter." a police officer said as he tried to approach, and slip past Rachel into the room.

"You put one hand on me and or my sister, and your life, and career will be over." Rachel said with a fierceness that actually had a still shook up Santana shivering again.

"Ms. Berry I'll have to arrest you if you do not remove yourself from the door way." the older man said sternly.

"On what grounds?" she demanded not budging.

"Obstruction of justice."

"This isn't fucking justice and you fucking know it." she said refusing to move still. "You're leaving me no choice Officer Hendrick." she shook her head and nodded to the man dressed in a black suit, that Santana hadn't been paying attention to in the first place who was in the corner of the other side of the room.

One minute the room was just Rachel facing off with the enemy and then the room was flooded with people, cameras, and questions.

"Ms. Berry! Why are you hiding in Lima, OH?"

"When will you return to the stage?"

"Who's Beth ? Who's Shelby?"

"Is it true that about the rumors of your health?"

"Ms. Berry!"

Santana shrunk back onto the sofa overwhelmed by the reporters, more reporters then she had even seen filled the room. Did Lima even have this many reporters?

Puck sat next to Santana heavily and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be ok now." he promised with a smirk on his face.

Rachel smiled and put her hand in the air, the room instantly went quiet. She quirked a brow at the police officer who was turning a slight shade of purple and the social worker who was trying to hide from the mob. Then two the other two younger officers who seemed to all step back.

"Good evening everyone." she took a calming breath. "I'm in Ohio to be with family, I'm not hiding. I needed a break from the lime light." she smirked and winked. "But you know I can't stay away for to long. I need applause, to live." some people shook their heads others laughed while taking notes on their note pads.

Santana watched as Rachel worked the crowd answering questions as they asked them. She was just in shock of the person in front of her, it was like a different person, once she had never met before.

"Who's Beth, Babs?"

Rachel's face changed instantly there was a softening, a light tremble of her chin a tweak to her lips. "She's this amazing little person." she said softly. "She's the sunshine on a cold wintry day." she promised with a watery smile. "She one of the best things in my life. She's my little sister."

The room went crazy, people started barking out orders down their cell phones. There were flashing lights catching the crumbling diva live.

"Ms. Berry have you reconnected with your birthmother?"

"Where's your birthmother now?" someone else demanded,

Rachel put her hand up to forestall them all again, the room died down. "There was an accident, both Shelby and Beth were involved in a hit and run by a drunk driver." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Their vehicle was ran off the road. The police will need everyone's help locating the drunk driver of the car that nearly killed my mother and sister." she said with conviction.

The police tried to stop her from speaking, but this just infuriated Rachel and she stretched out of their reach and continued to speak. "The man driving the car witness say was driving a large white van, with Kentucky plates. He had dirty blonde hair, overweight, and quite tall . He was wearing a hunter's vest and red and green lumberjack flannel like shirt."

One of the policemen finally placed his hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her from talking. There was a gasp from the crowd of reporters. Santana jumped up from the sofa, along with Puck, both the Berry men. But they were all just wasting their time as the man in the black suite made it to her first and had the police officer on the ground. "No one touches Ms. Berry. No one." he said in the deadliest voice that Santana had ever heard.

Rachel smirked at the officer on the ground then placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the camera. "They, won't let me take my sister home they want to put her in foster care."

That erupted the crowd again , again there was pandemonium. The police chief finally arrived and took in the situation. He came to stand next to the petite diva. "I knew you were trouble the first time I met you 10 years ago." he muttered ruffling her hair. "Your grandpa would be proud of you." he promised then went about having his men clear the room. "I see your still hanging out with the Puckerman boy, and now Lopez too?"

"Uncle Larry!" Rachel pouted. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about. She's amazing."

"She's a trouble maker." he muttered.

"Say's who, " she demanded.

"You're aunt."

"Aunt Sue loves her! She was her top cheerio, ….until today." Rachel frowned. "Oh, well I guess she might be upset. " Rachel cringed. "Well the past is the past and now is the present tomorrow is the future…so you know live and learn." she finished off with a flourish and a grin hugging the burley man. "Now can I take my sister home?"

"I'll vouch for you." he muttered. "You mother is going to be pissed that this all happened."

"I know, she's much scarier then I am." Rachel smiled until she looked at her dads. Who were clearly confused, extremely pissed off and well just kinda shocked.

"Dad, Daddy this is Uncle Larry he's Shelby's uncle on her dad's side." Rachel snuck a glance over at Puck and Santana who were both looking at her like she grew another head. "Crap I've got a lot of explaining to do." she stomped her foot. She turned to the big man in the black suit. "Randall, can you have the car brought around I want to take Beth home it's going to be a long night."

Just then the entire Lopez family rushed in. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." Santana muttered, then realized it was her entire family including her abulea. She cringed. _It was going to be a very long night_

* * *

Translations:

¡Fuera de mi camino, idiotas, o te acaba!~ Get out of my way you idiots, or I'll ends you!

* * *

**Thanks for Reading **

**Please Review**

**~}|{ Taylor }|{~**


	12. Chapter 12

4/21/13 Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

Author Notes: Story is starting to pick up and so the drama will begin. I'll be back next week with an update.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

By the time the media was gone Santana had gotten her sugar attack under control. Her family was surrounding her and she still didn't understand everything that was going on with Rachel, or her dad, or the paparazzi.

"Mija?"

"Si Papi?"

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." she smirked. "I'm just a little surprised is all. I think Rachel's famous."

"Si, she's Barbara Berry," her abuela smiled. "How'd you get so lucky Nieta?"

"I've no idea. Wait how do you know her?"

"I love the Broadway." her abuela smiled. "I've seen two of her shows, she's very talented."

"That she is. I've only heard her sing twice myself." Santana admitted. She tuned out her families bickering and looked over to see Rachel. Rachel had little Beth Cochran on her hip rubbing soothing circles over the little girl. She was arguing with her fathers apparently, who were demanding that she start explaining exactly what was going on.

Finally Rachel had had enough because she called over the man in the black suit and they made their way over to the Lopez family without her fathers.

"Hola, la familia López. Lo siento mucho por los acontecimientos de hoy. Santana está usted bien? ¿Necesitas más ayuda médica?" Rachel asked the man in black standing towering over her as he scanned the room.

Santana smiled. "No, thank you Rachel." waved to Beth who was hiding in Rachel's hair. "Are you ok your dad's seem pretty upset."

"I'll be fine, I may have failed to disclose everything when I left them in the Caribbean. They are starting to put the pieces together."

"Hola, usted debe ser la abuela de Santana. Es un placer conocerte." Rachel held out her free hand to the older woman.

"Hola Rachel que es un placer conocerte también. Usted es amigo de Santana?" the woman held her hand out with a twinkle in her eye.

"Compañera" both Santana and Rachel corrected the woman at the same time.

Santana made a face when she realized that she had just outed herself to her abuela. Who didn't seem to be all that surprised or upset. "Rachel are you ok to go home by yourself tonight?"

"I'm sure my dad's will crash at my place. I'll be fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rachel looked around. "It'll be a zoo tomorrow. So I'll apologize in advance. You're family might be part of the media circus now too, everyone at school knows we're dating." Rachel frowned. "I'll send someone to drive you to school, just to be safe."

"Safe? Maria Lopez came to hug Rachel. "Hello Rachel."

"Hello Ms. Lopez, I just want to protect Santana and the rest of you from the craziness that is about to land on your doorstep."

"Madre, had been letting us in on some of your secrets." she smiled at the little girl. "You'll sing for us one day, yes?"

"Mama! Rachel doesn't sing anymore, it isn't fair for you to ask her to do that." Santana said with a frown.

Rachel grinned. "It would be a pleasure Ms. Lopez." Rachel smirked and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Maria." she corrected.

"It would be a pleasure Maria." Rachel kissed Beth. "I have to take Beth home, she's tired. I would love if you would all join me for dinner tomorrow evening. Say seven, it will give me time to pick up Beth and visit Shelby."

"We can't expect you to cook Rachel." Maria shook her head.

"But I won't be, I have a cock pot it will simmer all day. Please it would be a pleasure to have you all over as a nice distraction for Beth and myself."

"Alright, but we're bringing desert, and fresh bread." Abuela said firmly.

"Perfect." Rachel hugged them all and then left the hospital with Beth on her hip, the man in black close by followed by the Berry men.

Santana woke up the following morning with irritation her cell phone was pining so hard it was falling off the bedside table. She ignored it and hopped in the shower. She put on her cheerios uniform, then remembered she wasn't a cheerio anymore. She switched into jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs as the door bell rang. She headed over to the door only to be stopped by her uncle.

"I wouldn't if I were you." he warned.

"What?"

"There's a mob out there." he said leaning against the door. "I made the mistake of trying to get the newspaper."

"What do you mean by mob?" Santana asked peering out of the long window next to the store shocked to see all the people on the lawn. 'What the hell."

"Nieta, La Diva warned us this might happen."

"La Diva?" Santana looked at abuela with a smirk.

"Make fun of me all you want. Google it, she was famous in Europe for years long before she went to the Broadway."

"My Rachel?"

"The one and the same though, you'll have to look her us as La Diva or Barbara Berry, she isn't known by Rachel." abuela shrugged her shoulders, and headed to the kitchen. A the house phone rang.

Maris picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?" she smiled "Oh hola Rachel, sí está despierta, sí nos aseguraremos de que come antes de que llegue el conductor." she sighed with another smile" Sí, querida, gracias. Eso es muy amable de su parte. Querida bien aquí está Rachel" she turned and handed the phone to Santana. "Its' Rachel."

"Good morning." Santana said with a laugh and a rolling of her eyes.

"Good morning Princesa." Rachel laughed at something on her end. "I'm leaving my place now, I have to take Beth to school and then I'll be sneaking into the back of school. I've sent a driver and they are heading over to pick you up in about 20 minutes, I've asked Coach Sue to escort you into the building."

"Rachel is all of this really necessary?"

"Have you looked outside you house Santana?"

"Yeah." she muttered with a scowl.

"It's worse at the school right now. JBI released information about us on his Blog. The reporters are eating it up. I just want you to be safe."

"OK."

"Thank you, I'll see you in school."

Santana hung up the phone and looked over at her mother who was setting a plate of food down on the table. "I can't eat all that."

"Do you want to deal with Rachel when I call her and tell her you didn't eat?" Santana rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Rachel Berry apparently wasn't someone one to mess with, she terrified grown Latin women to do her bidding. "That's what I thought." Maria laughed.

Santana was whisked out of the house by some large man, down the porch through the hoards of people and into a waiting car with tinted windows. The minute the door closed her eyes adjusted and she was surprised to see Rachel in the seat across from her.

"Wait..I thought."

"You sounded a little overwhelmed on the phone. I wanted to make sure you were ok." she smiled and moved over to sit next to her. "Do you mind sharing a car with me?"

"No, I'm happy to see you." Santana smiled. "So you're a celebrity."

"Not here in the States, well not really." she smiled. "I'm popular in Europe, and I did a year in New York before I walked off the stage because of my father's health." Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was, just for the first time I was able to be around people who didn't know my celeb status. For the first time people liked me for me not the fame. But I understand if this changes things between us."

"It doesn't for me. I like the Rachel I met, you also being La Diva, doesn't make much difference to me."

Rachel grinned and pulled the taller girl into her arms. "I love you, I hope that's ok." Rachel whispered before kissing deeply.

Santana felt her head spin. "More then ok, because I love you too." Santana smiled then pulled away. "Rachel is too easy to love you, and that frightens me."

"Me too, I've never felt this way before. Normally I can't get close to people at least not without knowing if its me or the fame they're after."

"With me, it will always be just you. I'm glad that we met the way we did, now you'll always know that I love because of you."

"Well like I told you when we first it really would be nice to have a friend not someone who was after me for what I could do."

"You did, I just didn't realize at the time I was talking to Barbra Berry, NY's Broadway Sweetheart, of Europe's La Diva."

"Ladies we're here."

"Thanks Jaxson, I think Sue should be here…somewhere." Rachel looked out the window to see the crowd parting. "Oh here she comes." she giggled and when the door opened and Sue slipped in the car locking it.

"Well you've stepped in it Berry." She muttered. "You're going to make me look soft.." she looked at Santana. "You're lucky she's my niece or you being out of uniform would really piss me off, right now."

"I quit the cheerios, Coach."

"Again lucky you. NO one leaves, unless I say so." she muttered. "How's your mother, Berry?"

"Stable thanks for asking Coach."

"Beiste told me you tried out for softball, pretty damn good too from what she says. You could have a spot on the cheerios if you had only told me."

"Cheerleading isn't my thing Coach." Rachel smiled and leaned in and gave the woman a hug. "But thank you for believing in me."

"You forget that I've had to sit through everything televises or recorded for the last 18 years of your life." she laughed. "I know what you're capable, you would make a very good cheerio."

"I like being active." Rachel said nonchalantly.

Sue looked at her with both eyebrows. "Like being active." she smirked. You could call it that." she reached for the door handle. "Do me a favor take a moment one day this week to train Pierce that routine from your 2010 tour."

Rachel frowned. "I'll think about it."

"That's fair. All right lets get you to class. Your uncle has the police around the campus, they can't get in once we're inside, but its getting you there that will be an issue. I have the jocks and cheerios ready to block them from getting to you."

Santana looked back and fourth between Rachel and her former coach and was amazed that Sue was able to be civil with someone. "I think we should just go, the longer we wait the more frantic they will be. " Santana said with a roll of her shoulder.

"You're right Princesa, ok Coach we're ready when you are." Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips. "Don't show them any fear, they'll see it as weakness."

Santana nodded to Sue and they all slipped out of the car. Santana held onto Rachel as they made their way to the front of the school it was ciaos people where calling out to them, flashing pictures, while the student body looked on with fascination.

When they reached the doors Rachel turned and looked at the crowd. "I request that you all find some inner decency that you've locked away and not disrupt this school and its students from their education." She looked at the crowd with a smile. "I'll will be holding a press conference later in the week, I just ask that you respect the needs of the student body and their education. Please don't loiter, asking questions to these minor children." with that she smiled and headed into the building with Santana on her arm.

The minute they were inside the students stared to pepper them both with questions. Teachers were falling all over themselves wanting to talk to Rachel. Santana was just annoyed. "Get back to your own drama." she shouted at them, people stopped then seemed to remember Santana's reputation and wrath and quickly cleared a path.

"Oh so there is some truth to the rumors." Rachel laughed and squeezed her hand. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Stuff it Berry, and lets get to class." Santana smirked at her, as she pulled a grinning Rachel to their first class.

**Sorry I lost all my translations as my computer crashed in the middle of writing this and it saved everything except for them…what kind of BS is that I ask you…what kind. I'm suppose to be working and instead I'm writing,…So this update is done LATE but done.**

**Thanks Taylor**


	13. Chapter 13

5/17/13 Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee, or any of the music I use. Because things would be different if I did .

Author Notes: Story is starting to pick up and so the drama will begin. I'll be back next week with an update.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

The school day was full of people wanting to talk to Rachel, to impress upon how much they loved her music and that they knew she was special the moment that they had met her.

It annoyed the crap out of Santana. Normally Rachel was off limits people, just left her alone because, she has set herself as somewhat unapproachable, when that debacle happened w/Santana. Everyone pretty much given her a wide birth.

However today not so much. Rachel was like everyone's best friends. How the hell Rachel managed to smile through it was beyond her. Santana suffered though it, and just held Rachel's hand through class and though the halls.

When the end of the day came she was never so happy to see Coach Sue walked them from class and then out to the waiting car. "Longest day ever." she whispered as she snuggled into Rachel. Held her tight and kissed her softly in response.

~ }|{ ~

Santana frowned as her mother and abuela as they talked excitedly about Rachel's building. She wasn't even going to dare to tell them that Rachel and Puck were the ones that did all the work of restoring it. Then she would be too perfect in there eyes and then Santana wouldn't ever be able to compete.

She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. Her bothers were pushing one another. Her father and uncle were still talking about all the tools they'd seen in the garage on the first floor.

"Hola, recepción muy contenta de que podría hacer pulg Vamos, adelante" Rachel said greeting them all with a smile.

"Hola, Gracias por recibirnos Rachel usted." Maria greeted Rachel with a kiss on both her cheeks.

"Algo huele delicioso! " Santana's father helping his mother into the house.

"Gracias." Rachel smiled and hugged Santana's abuela.

"Así que me alegro de verte de nuevo!"

Rachel kissed the woman's cheeks and led her into the dining room. "Dad? Daddy? This is Santana's family her mother, father, abuela, uncle and her two brothers.

"Buenas noches, Mucho gusto. ¿Habla usted español?" Carlos asked shaking the Berry mens hands.

"Un poco. No es tan fluido como Rachel." Lerory smiled and spoken with no flare stumbling overt he words.

"We all speak English, " Maria smiled. "My name is Maria, my husband Carlos, his mother Maribel and my brother Jose." She introduced them with a grin. "We're so comfortable with Rachel speaking so fluently that we sometimes forget that not everyone can."

Santana took the moment to pull Rachel into her arms and kiss her on the cheek. "How's Shelby?"

"The same, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Santana promised. "It does really smell delicious," she hugged her.

"Then we should eat." Rachel grinned. "Dad, Daddy can you get everyone seated. Princesa , would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Yes of course," Santana smiled and followed her into the open kitchen ."Abuela made vegan flan with raspberries and caramel. I had to hold it, smelling it the entire drive over."

Rachel smiled. "Poor Princesa." Rachel grinned and kissed her quickly as she handed her two plates before she began plating the food.

Once dinner was over, dishes done and Beth sound asleep in abuela arms. They sat around talking about the media circus, and Shelby's recovery, amongst other things. Rachel smiled over at Santana as she ran her hands through Beth's hair. "I should put her down." she whispered to the woman holding her and stood taking her into her arms, making the way into her bedroom where she had a portable crib set up for Beth. Santana watched her place the little blonde girl into the bed and cover her quickly with a blanket.

"You're really good with her."

"It's easy, I love her. It's easy to take care of someone that you love, you just figure it out quick." Rachel turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the second one carrying it out of the room.

Santana watched as Rachel stood in the entrance of the hallway watching their families interact. "I'm glad that they all get along." she whispered looking back over to Santana. "Are you sure all of this isn't freaking you out?"

"I'm sure that even if it did, as long as I have you, we can get through everything. Including you being some super famous star." Santana rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I truly am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"I know that you had your reasons, everything happens for a reason. It was meant to happen this way." Santana said with a shrug, but meaning every word.

"I love you." Rachel whispered kissing her softly. "I'm really glad that I defied my dads and came to Lima."

Santana laughed. "Me too."

Rachel led her back into the room and waited until everyone finished up their conversations. "If you'll all follow me, I have a promise to fulfill." she grinned. She led them down the hallway opening a door that Santana had never even noticed before, it wasn't something that was a noticeable door, there was no noticeable handle either.

"Where are we going?" Santana whispered, she noticed that there was a home gym at the end of the open hall, but she was leading them in the opposite direction. She pushed open the door and motioned for them to come in.

Santana took in the room with huge eyes. It was set up like a huge music room with a large grand piano, drums and guitars. In a nother corner of the room, a room was set up as a recording studio. Against the other wall was a twin to the sofa that she had in the living room. She motioned for everyone to have a seat.

Rachel, stilled her father with a hand, instead she motioned for Leroy to head over to the piano. "As most of you know I haven't been singing, for a number of reasons. None that are important at this moment in time. For a long time I didn't feel like singing, which was unusual for me." she smiled. "But I'm in a better place now, and though Shelby had this accident, she _will_ recover. I'm glad that we're together here." she smiled.

She took a deep breath, and then let it out. "So I'd like to sing for you to show you my appreciation for being here with me, helping me through this hard time."

"Rachel you don't have to." Santana shook her head, starting to stand.

"I know that Santana, but I want to." she smiled. Santana sighed and sat back into the sofa. "Maribel, you get to pick the song."

"Any song?" the older woman said excited leaning forward.

"Any song." Rachel grinned.

"How about 'On my own'? I love your rendition of that."

"Perfect. Daddy actually knows that one very well." Rachel grinned over at Leroy. "Ok, when your ready daddy."

Rachel closed her eyes and transformed before them, her stance morphed into that of a broken woman, her face crestfallen, tears welling behind her eyes when she opened them and looked over them as if staring off into some unknown distance. And then she began to sing, and Santana was beyond mesmerized.

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone**_

_**I walk with him till morning**_

_**Without him**_

_**I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**_

_**And he has found me**_

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_**And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**_

_**Still I say, there's a way for us**_

_**I love him**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**He is gone**_

_**The river's just a river**_

_**Without him**_

_**The world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere**_

_**The streets are full of strangers**_

_**I love him**_

_**But every day I'm learning**_

_**All my life**_

_**I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me**_

_**His world will go on turning**_

_**A world that's full of happiness**_

_**That I have never known**_

The tears, welled over Rachel's eyes and finally started to fall beautifully slowly down Rachel's face, rolling over her cheeks to cling for a second before they fell to nothingness.

_**I love him**_

_**I love him**_

_**I love him**_

_**But only on my own**_

Santana sat tears rolling down her own face, and she snuck a glance at the other members of the room. Everyone was effected by the small concert, her own loud obnoxious brothers where looking at Rachel as if she was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen. Well she was… but she was her something amazing …and Santana wasn't letting her go.

"Oh my god, Rachel that was amazing." Maria was the first to speak, tears running down her face.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled, then turned to look at her father. "Thank you Daddy you played beautifully as usual."

"Only the best for my princess." he said wiping the tears away from his face. "That was so moving honey, we've missed it."

Hiram pulled her into his arms. "That was amazing, thank you." Hiram kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry that you stopped signing I know it was because of me."

"No, Dad." Rachel started but even Santana could tell that is wasn't the truth. They shared a look that spoke volumes between them and Rachel's shoulders dropped. "You needed to get out of the city, you wouldn't have left me dad. It needed to be done. Then the papz followed us everywhere. That's no way to recuperate." she looked up at him tears welling in her eyes again. "I'd give anything for you to be healthy and strong again. I'd do it all over again, and damn the consequences. You're more important then fame, and Broadway."'

"And your future is the most important thing to us. That you have a future, that you surround yourself with amazing people, and that your happy." Hiram said pulling her into his arms.

"I can't be happy if your not ok Dad."

"Good thing that I'm in remission then, huh?" he said with a grin.

"Remission, are you serious?" she whispered pulling away from his chest and looking at him, a trembling smile on her face. "Oh my god dad that's amazing!" she jumped up and down grinning and then pulled Santana into her arms. "Best damn day ever!" she screamed still jumping up and down.

Santana ended up staying the night, it being easier to get them off to school that way. Santana was quick to realize that Rachel's apartment was a lot larger then she had originally been lead to believe.

Now that there were no secrets between them Rachel had revealed the two spare bedrooms and third bathroom. That was hidden behind another 'non door' .

Her fathers gave Rachel a scandalized look when she told them goodnight and took Santana by the hand and led them to her room, and not one further down the hall. _Like they could do anything with Beth in the room._

But still it made her grin at her insistence in the matter. They quickly undressed and redressed in their pajamas. Rachel checked one more time on Beth before pulling back the covers on the bed.

Santana followed her lead and pulled the blankets down on her side. Rachel had really good taste in furniture. Everything that she owned was made for comfort and her bed wasn't the exception to that. She melted into the bed and pulled Rachel into her arms. "I could get use to this." she whispered into Rachel's hair.

"Me too." Rachel snuggled into her slightly longer form. "I really like having you here. It was nice to have the families get together too."

"Yeah, I guess." she mumbled.

"What?"

"My family is so embarrassing." she said her eyes closed.

"Oh Princesa they love you, there is nothing to be embarrassed about that."

"Easy for you to say." Santana rolled her eyes. " I can't believe my uncle hit on you. That my brothers asked if they could take you to show 'n tell and then my mother and Abuela talking about weddings and babies." she said mortified all over again thinking about it.

"Hey! I don't mind any of that, well with the exception on Jose hitting on me. I told them I'd go to show and tell with them, and your Mother and Abuela just want what is best for you." Rachel grinned. "I just happen to be what's best for you."

"Oh really?" Santana grinned as she leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Well yeah. I mean I'm talented, smart, world traveled, famous and rich." she said with a mocking laugh. "But most of all, I love you…like a lot." whispered meeting her eyes as she made her confession.

"I love you ….like a lot too." Santana smiled.

"Good so, you and me against the world…maybe forever?" Rachel whispered looking up at Santana, her heart on her sleeve, walls down her eyes brimming with unchecked emotions.

Santana softly kissed Rachel, her own heart losing its rhythm with the joy that she felt. "Maybe forever."

**Please Review**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**


End file.
